Harry Potter and the Dreams of Kings
by Monk2024
Summary: Harry Potter vanishes and becomes powerful enough to fight the final battle, new alliances, and what is The Dreaming
1. The Man Who Has Vanished

Harry Potter and the Dreams of Kings

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and related characters belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros etc. anything else is mine.

Chapter 1

The people of Little Whinging, Surrey disliked anything and everything that is even remotely unusual - which meant that the inhabitant of the smallest bedroom, 4 Privet Drive was probably the least popular person ever.

Harry Potter was almost certainly the most unusual person who lived in the last several hundred years - he was a wizard, but despite the fervent opinion of his hated relatives Dursleys, that in itself wasn't that unusual, there were many thousands of young wizards in the world. However, even in the wizarding world, Harry was unusual, for he was famous for surviving six attempts by dark wizards to kill him, all but one by the most evil wizard ever known.

Harry Potter stirred in the grip of a strange dream but this was not his normal type of dream, which normally consisted of either nightmares of the terrors of his past, ghosts of those he had lost or near prophetic visions of his vile enemies dire deeds.

But these were different.

_The Tower on which he stood was thirty-seven centuries old, soaring five hundred feet above the walls and battlements of a castle twice as old. The room itself was round, pure white marble, with a solid gold griffin standing in the middle of the room, rearing up at the sky, talons raking the air, beak open and wings out stretched._

_The gold and crimson drapes around the bed caught his eyes, but a touch on his arm drew his attention. A red haired woman, her dark eyes narrowed in concern, sat beside him on the bed, he drew her closer and brought his lips to hers…_

Harry awoke in the morning to loud tapping on the window. He got up, crossed the room and opened the window letting in his snowy owl Hedwig. She landed on his arm, and allowed him to take three letters from her leg.

Setting the other two letters on the desk held up the letter from Remus Lupin. He and the werewolf had ironically become close friends after the death of Sirius Black over a year ago, Remus and Harry had both had a lot of grief and not a small amount of guilt to work through, and by the time they had, they had become close friends, a friendship which only increased after Sirius's will named Remus guardian of both the Black fortune and Harry.

He slit open the letter with a knife and unfolded it:

_Dear Harry,_

_Only two more weeks to go and then you will never have to see, hear or smell (Ow, stop hitting me Molly) those muggles ever again. Our mutual enemy is still not doing anything major, which has me worried, but maybe I am just strange, well they say you can't teach old dog new tricks. _

_Stay Safe,_

_Remus J Lupin_

_The smartest Marauder_

Harry smiled, he had discovered over the past year that Remus only acted serious to balance the other marauders, without that need he could challenge the twins, especially with some help.

He was halfway through opening the second letter when he noticed what he was using, a red and gold handled dagger with a gold Gryffindor crest either side of the handle.

Harry shrugged, and finished opening the letter, unfolding it he found it was from Ginny.

_Dear Harry, _

_I hope the Dursleys finally learned to behave themselves, but if not you know we will be all to happy to 'talk' to them again, Ron and Hermione are hardly ever here at the moment, apparently they are studying together 'wink, wink' and anyway I have a enough to worry with OWLs coming out, but the one subject I am not worried about is DADA I guess I don't have to tell you why, after all you did get the highest score in school history, well that is it except that the other letter is from the twins, so if you can open it at a distance I would._

_Love _

_Ginny_

Harry grinned, and muttered a spell, the last letter lifted off the desk and opened in mid air, a vapour poured out and surrounded him, he laughed, and LAUGHED.

Harry realised what it was and broke the spell, he grinned and placed a hand on a spare piece of parchment and muttered a spell, writing his letter to the twins on the parchment, he also wrote letters to Remus, Ginny, Ron and Hermione (the last two with hints on what they might be studyingsmirk).

Harry dressed and walked slowly downstairs, the Dursleys were seated at the table in the kitchen, ignoring them he got himself some breakfast and only spoke to tell them he was going to sit in the garden, Vernon grunted to show he had heard.

Harry had sat outside for several minutes when a shift behind him alerted him to a person.

"Morning, Dudley."

"You think you are so smart, don't you?"

"That isn't even close to difficult around here."

"Are you calling us stupid?"

Harry appeared to be thinking it over

"You aren't so tough without that stick are you?" Dudley roared and threw all his strength into a punch at Harry, expecting as before for him to crumple and lie gasping on the ground.

Instead he found his hand stopped by a grip of incredible force, Dudley gasped as Harry eyes blazed with red and gold fire, and he whispered "Yes, I am." before straightening his arm, throwing Dudley hard against the wall, where he slumped unconscious.

The kitchen door banged open and the other Dursleys came out, Vernon training a shotgun on Harry. "THAT'S IT YOU FREAK, YOU LEAVE NOW, OR I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE" Vernon yelled turning crimson.

"Okay." Harry said, eyes glowing gold and red still, he snapped his fingers, fire bloomed in the smallest bedroom, and then his school trunk appeared fully packed on front of him, hovering an inch off the ground.

"IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU" Vernon roared, turning redder still.

"Not if I see you first Dursley, you can be sure of that." Harry smiled, it was not a nice smile, and on that ominous note, fire bloomed for the final time, and Harry James Potter vanished from Privet Drive forever.

* * *

Harry's departure from the Dursleys remained undetected for three days, due in no small part to the fact that the magic he used was unknown and untraceable by the ministry, so when Order operatives Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks arrived at number four to check on Harry, they believed that at worst he was probably locked in his room (which wasn't new). Their reaction to learning Harry was gone, and had been for days, was shared in equal parts by the rest of the Order especially the Weasleys and Dumbledore. That night a meeting of the Order was called and the sole topic was Harry.

"I checked with Mafalda Hopkirk, her Department has been watching Little Whinging like hawks for two years after the fiasco with those Dementors. They haven't picked up anything all summer. If any magic was cast it was either above or below the range of their detection." Kingsley reported.

"How is that possible?" Molly asked.

"The Ministry detects wand signatures, and compares them to known magic wands or locations, that's why Harry got in trouble when the house-elf, Dobby, cast a Hover Charm at number 4 five years ago…"

"So what can't be detected?"

"Magic of an unknown type that isn't in their records," Kingsley paused "And magic so powerful the Ministry tracking charms, shut down to prevent being destroyed."

All the Orders eyes went wide but fortunately they were distracted by the appearance of a familiar snowy owl, which landed on Dumbledore's shoulder, he opened the letter she carried and read.

_Dear Order of the Phoenix_

_I suspect that by now you all the circumstances of my leaving and the means of my departure more than likely caused some of you to worry. For that I apologize, but I am afraid I will not be coming back over the summer, because all the questions you have and more, are ones I need answers to as well. I am going to find those answers, but I will be at Diagon Alley on the 31st of August to buy new supplies for next year, so those of you who are coming, see you there._

_Ehanur ET mabar Albus_

_Harry James Potter_

Ginny looked at the last few lines and asked Dumbledore "Why did Harry called you that, Professor? You aren't related.

The Order locked shocked again, especially the Weasley's.

"Although that honorific is normally used for older family members, it has seen some use informally as a term applied to mentors of similarly advanced years, Miss Weasley." Dumbledore said eyes twinkling.

"What are you talking about, Dumbledore?" Molly asked.

"The closing line of Harry's letter - 'Ehanur et mabar, Albus' - is as Miss Weasley, identified a form of address which when written, includes a person's name to denote the target of the honorific"

"I have never heard that used, Professor" Hermione admitted.

"I would be more surprise if you had, Miss Granger, since it is Nareshan. Languages that only seven people in the recorded history of the world have ever spoken."

"Why is it so rare?"

"Because it is not of this world. Naresha is an ancient empire in another dimension, ruled by near immortal wizard-kings with the power of their very realms."

"What does that mean?" asked Hermione.

"They have the power call the natural forces of their kingdoms to attack their enemies, storms, molten lava, hail, lightning, tidal waves, frost, even the trees and rocks themselves." Dumbledore explained.

The Order went pale yet again.

"In former ages those fated to change the course of human destiny have shared the minds of their counterparts, in doing so gaining some of the abilities their counterparts have that they lack."

"In my case I gained knowledge of several languages including Nareshan and Mermish, and limited Legilimency and other mental arts."

"So aren't you even the least bit worried, Albus?" asked Remus.

"Only for the next poor soul to get in his way," Dumbledore said grimly.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny meet in a room upstairs.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked as soon as Hermione had closed the door.

"What, that I was having dreams that I was someone else? Why should I do that, Ron? You'd either shut me out, or have Mum dope me up to the gills with sleeping potion. Thanks but no thanks I had enough of that before my second year."

"But... it could be dangerous."

"Trust me, Ron. I would have realized by now if they were a threat and they aren't those kind of dreams." Ginny said, and then got an evil glint in her eyes. Then added with a grin. "Now, unless you want me to go elsewhere, so you can share with Hermione. I suggest you leave so we can get some sleep."

Ron blushed, mumbled and left the room very fast.

"Good one," Hermione said, she laughed quietly for a moment, and then she looked at Ginny. "So just what kind of dreams are these?"

"Some are fairly normal, some are History of Magic boring. I would have fallen asleep in those were it not for the fairy tale décor. My favorites are the other ones."

"What are they like?"

"The kind if you're lucky you have had of Ron." Ginny said and laughed as the other girl turned bright red

"I see" Hermione said, still blushing.


	2. The Best Defense

Harry Potter and the Dreams of Kings

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and related characters belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros etc. anything else is mine.

Chapter 2

The weeks until August 31st pasted quickly, the Order heard no word from Harry, and - although Hedwig appeared on July 29th on pick up Harry's presents, and they had word from Remus and Hagrid that she had also visited them to pick up delivered theirs - no one except perhaps the youngest Weasley knew anything about his whereabouts and she wasn't telling.

The day dawned bright and clear, the Weasley children and Molly left early for reasons that needed no explaining. They Flooed to Diagon Alley, and went immediately to Flourish and Blotts.

Molly went up to the counter and waited until the salesman had finished serving another customer. "Could I have the books on these lists please?" Molly asked.

"Of course, ma'am. Most of the students have already got their books," the man behind the counter commented. "Although we had a seventh year come in for his books two days back."

"Really, who?" Ron asked curious.

"Don't know, tall feller though, found the _Invisible Books of Invisibility_ too, didn't buy one though. He did a spell on a pair of specs to let me see them."

He peered out the window. "I think that's him coming through from the Leaky Cauldron now."

The three teenagers ran out into the street to see, and Hermione, Ginny and every witch within fifty feet (and some of the wizards) gasped and starred wide eyed and mouths opened at the man coming down the street.

He was about six foot three, with long black hair tied back in a tight ponytail except for a fringe hiding his forehead, his eyes were hidden between opaque black sunglasses, and his well-muscled legs were wrapped in tight black dragon-hide trousers, and black dragon-hide boots with snarling silver metal dragonheads at the toes covered his feet. He wore a tight red t-shirt with a large gold griffin, stretched over his muscled torso, and a full-length black dragon-hide coat topped off the ensemble.

He walked gracefully up the street, like a lion his eyes seeing everything until he reached the Weasley's group, his emerald eyes looked over his sunglasses at them and Hermione realised impossibly who this was.

"Harry!"

Harry smiled for a second down at the three of them, before being enveloped by one of Mrs Weasley's trademark hugs; however such was the strength of his torso that it had no physical effect. When he was freed from the embrace, he invited them all to Fortescue's for ice creams. All but Mrs Weasley - who said she had to go to Gringotts - accepted.

They sat down at a corner table outside, he gestured with his wand in the air.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked.

"It's a spell that means that only those we draw the attention of can see us," Harry said.

"That's nice, but you know that's not what she meant, Harry," Ginny said.

"Efvet uyi cae hatar, gia ta Detrea, naq la verni?" Harry asked to Ginny, who blushed and replied. "Repar sisae domuyi, scaq na fus."

Harry nodded, apparently satisfied. "Kiega."

Ron and Hermione asked together "What did you say?"

"I suspected that Ginny might be the other person in my Dreaming, and she just confirmed it." Harry said

"You could have just asked" Ron said.

"I did"

"What made you think it was Ginny?" Ron said.

"I am not going to tell you, Ron I still need you as a friend" Harry said and turned around to get the owner's attention.

Fortescue came over and then with a grin asked Harry. "Still not here, Mr Potter?"

"Now more than ever, four large ice-creams please. The usual." Harry said.

"Coming right up," Fortescue said, then smiled and headed back inside.

"Where did you go, Harry?"

"A lot of places… France, Germany, Egypt, Greece… a few other place that aren't on any map… and no I won't tell you where they are." Harry said and continued "I went to a Black villa on the French coast after I left Surrey, and again on the way back a week ago, I also met Fleur and Gabrielle that time in Callay."

"Cool, anyone else?"

"Yes, I met Bill in the Valley of the Kings on my birthday. I think they had some sort of emergency they need him to take care of. I actually opened my presents in the Sphinx. Oh yeah, I also met Neville and his gran in Flourish and Blotts when I was buying my books the day before yesterday."

"Bill didn't say."

"I made all the people promise to only tell Dumbledore."

"That makes sense."

Soon after that the ice creams came and they sat enjoying each other's company, Harry answering the odd small question.

Near noon a commotion was heard in the street, green light flashed. "Death Eaters." Harry said, instantly rising to his feet. "Contact Dumbledore using Fortescue's fire place, then stay there until he arrives"

"What are you going to do?"

"Stop this" Harry said, he was already through the door.

Harry counted twenty Death Eaters coming up the street, and let loose with a barrage of curses. The onslaught smashed into them, dropping six, the rest conjured shields to block his spells. Harry smiled wolfishly, and then gestured with his wand. A wall of gold and red light appeared all around the combatants, sealing them off.

"Potter, our master will reward us highly for capturing you." The Death Eater said.

"Lestrange, your master doesn't reward thinking and your welcome to try" Harry said, and launched a storm of spells in their direction.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

"_Petrificus Maximus!_"

"_Stupefy!_"

"_Reducto!_"

The spells slammed through their shields, several were knocked out, others blasted back and another four were transformed to solid rock. The four remaining Death Eaters lead by Lestrange launched Killing Curses at Harry, he dodged three, but was absorbed by a magical shield.

"Surrender or die." Harry said

"You first, Potter." Lestrange said as the Death Eaters raised their wands to fire.

Harry summoned the last of his power and cast a single spell.

"_LACARNEM INFLAMARAI!_" He yelled and a huge wave of fire burst from his wand and engulfed the Death eaters, instantly incinerating them.

Harry dropped to one knee, he felt the shield go down and its power flow back into him. He looked up to see Dumbledore, Fudge and a team of Hit Wizards.

"Harry James Potter, you are under arrest by the authority of the Minister of Magic." The lead Hit Wizard said.

"Could you give me a second?" he asked and sent his awareness down through the street until he reached the pure magic of the Earth's mantle, drawing its power up, he allowed it to absorb into his body, opening his eyes he jumped to his feet.

"Thank you, shall we proceed to the courtroom?" he said walking towards the Ministry, Dumbledore moved in step beside him.

"Are you all right, do you need any help?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am fine, could you find Hermione and the Weasleys? I want them to see this." Harry said.

Dumbledore looked startled, a twinkle formed in his eye. "What are you planning, Harry?"

"I am not planning anything," Harry said, bringing his hand up to straighten his clothes, revealing a gold, griffin shaped ring on his right hand.

Dumbledore's twinkle grew as he realised what it was.

"I will find them," Dumbledore promised and left.

He sent a thought message out. Marik, contact Skeeter. Tell her this: 'There is no reason to come to the Ministry courtrooms this morning'."

Done.

"Harry James Potter, you are ordered to surrender your wand and go to Courtroom 4,"

"Fine, it's burnt out anyway," he said and handed it over.

Soon they reach the Courtroom Door, a large crowd had gathered outside, including several reporters, Harry gestured with his right hand and his clothes changed into flowing red and gold robes, a golden griffin across the front. "Enter."

Harry walked in the door, the Interrogators lead by Fudge was as before, but the public galley previously empty was full.

"Harry James Potter, do you have anything to say in your defence against the charges of assault, multiple murder and gross breach of the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Wizardry."

"I am Lord Gryffindor. And under article forty three of the International Confederation of Wizards Charter 1435, unless this fact is acknowledged, this court's claims are null and void from this moment on." Harry said, calmly.

Fudge paled and looked at the scribe who confirmed Harry's statement.

"Lord Gryffindor, how do you answer the charges?" Madame Bones asked.

"Madame Bones. Under the Mortega Pact of 1221, any noble wizard in attendance at an act of civil or military violence except for reasons of national loyalty is charged to use any and all force at their command to safeguard the lives and liberty of those around them"

"I know the law in question and your assessment is correct." Madame Bones said.

"What about the other charge?" Fudge said.

"Clause 4 of the law itself allows use of magic in emergency. And the case of the Wizengamot versus Deterius 1259, clearly shows that 'a noble wizard of seventeen is an adult in all terms of law' in which by which Reasonable Restriction of Underage Wizardry has no effect."

"The Wizengamot agrees and all charges are dismissed." Madame Bones said.

The watching crowd cheered as Harry leaves the Courtroom he is ambushed by the Weasleys and Hermione.

"Wow, that was bloody brilliant, how did you know those old laws?" Ron asked

"I will tell you later" Harry said, he noticed the shadows closing in inside his head. "Much later." he added and everything went black.

* * *

Harry awoke in a familiar place, Ron's Bedroom at the Burrow. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly and a tall gaunt man in black robes with a Gryffindor crest on the chest.

"What is it about you Marik, that you always appear when I get knocked out lately?"

"My Lord, I was prevented from assisting you for the first seventeen years of your life, I have a lot to catch up on." Marik said dryly.

"What happened to you?" Molly asked.

"I will answer everyone's questions downstairs shortly, now if you would all leave now, I wish to get changed" Harry said. All but Marik filed out.

"How did you manage to convince Molly to even let you in?" Harry asked.

"The Weasleys are an old family, and the Prewetts somewhat older. Mrs Weasley is familiar with the noble ways, she understands enough to realise who but not what I am."

"I would imagine, how are the people from Diagon Alley?"

"A few Deaths from the Killing Curse, the injured are fine, a remarkable first response." Marik said.

Harry nodded. "Did you retrieve my stuff from Fortescue's?" Marik nodded and handed him the bag, Harry slid a mirror from a concealed pocket.

"Teleros?"

A grey skinned face appeared in the mirror, a bony forehead jutted out between dark grey dreadlocks and savage yellow eyes, a scaled nose with wide flared nostrils and a mouthful of sharp teeth completed the image. "Lord Gryffindor. How goes the day?"

"I have made contact, sixteen of the enemy are slain, and four more are now statues, Lord Rak'ta. I would say my day goes excellently. How soon can our forces be in position?" Harry asked.

"I will be bringing up Lion Group at Samhain, all will be ready by Yule." Rak'ta said

"Good. Death before Dishonour." Harry said and the mirror cleared.

"All will soon be ready. How much of this will you tell them?"

"Enough that they understand, but not enough that He could win if he captures them. Dumbledore I will tell more because he must know."

"That is wise."

Some time later Harry (once more dressed as he was in Diagon Alley) walked in the Weasley's living room in find most of the Order assembled. Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur, Remus, Tonks, Bill, Charlie, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the twins, Moody and Kingsley were all present. Marik stood in the corner, aware of everyone at once.

"You must have many questions but while I will answer some, you will have to trust me on most as even what I am going to reveal puts everyone here in grave danger."

"First Harry, what is wrong with your wand, and how did you defeat all those Death Eaters?"

"That's two questions, Hermione. But I'll answer them both, if you can't answer the first yourself. Can you?"

"It isn't actually a wand?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"Correct. In fact it's a stick, I picked it up in the Black Forest. The problem is they burn out if you cast strong magic." Harry said, he held out his hand for the stick, which crumbled in his hand.

"The second question is complex, in fact Marik always explains better than I." Harry said and nodded to Marik.

"The least complicated answer is that Lord Gryffindor's magic is of a different type than virtually all wizards known to exist, That is also the reason he was rendered unconscious earlier, a normal wizard or witch generates their magic internally and casts spell through the magical core of their wand which focuses and restricts the flow of their power, this causes the problem that they have only a small amount of power but it never causes any physical problems for them using it" here He paused.

"But every few thousand years, a wizard is born who is different, these wizards have powers that even you would rightly call myth. They can draw on the external magicks of the living world, making them theoretically near-all-powerful, but because the human body isn't designed to handle such power, they will occasionally suffer magical exhaustion." Marik finished.

"Why did this happen now?" Remus asked.

"If I may," Marik asked Harry, who nodded.

"Normally these abilities would manifest at the age of ten or eleven with the rest, but they were kept dormant as I was, by the magical enhancing of his Muggle side, which was rendered null and void by his turning seventeen." Marik said.

"Harry, where did you go?" Remus asked.

"I have mostly already answered that question, ask Ron, Hermione or Ginny to tell you if they haven't already." Harry said, the three teenagers nodded to show they had.

"I mostly stayed at my properties in the various countries, I lost my original ward in the week after I left Surrey, it burnt out. I picked up the first of my 'fake wands' the next day, and used them ever since, Marik found me on my birthday in Egypt. Thanks for the gifts by the way."

"Why use these fake wands?" Ron asked.

"Because if Tom learned that I can cast spells wandlessly, he would mount a full attack here tonight."

"Oh."

"And there's more you're not planning on telling us?" Moody asked.

"Yes, because there are dozens of ways to get even a strong wizard or witch to break and only Dumbledore's mental shields are strong enough to stop Tom from learning our plans if he captures him."

"What about you and those in your plan?" Moody asked as the others filed out.

"They would die before being captured, and if he got me he's already won. Plus I would die of old age before even He could break my mental shields."

"Would you like to sit Mr Marik?" Dumbledore asked.

"Certainly, Professor." Marik said.

"Dumbledore, this is how we are going to win the war…"


	3. Hogwarts

Harry Potter and the Dreams of Kings

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and related characters belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros etc. anything else is mine.

Chapter 3

Molly sent Ron, Hermione and Ginny to bed long before Harry and Dumbledore had finished, so it was with some surprise that Molly found herself the second person up in the morning. Harry was already up. Molly's amazement increased as she observed what Harry was doing:

Harry was standing outside, with his legs apart, he was holding a sword in each hand and was twirling them in a fluid blur. As Molly drew near he spoke without changing the graceful pattern or speed of the blades.

"Good morning, Molly. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, it's fine, Harry. I have just never seen anything like what you are doing, and it is also very early."

"It's ka-jar-kjan, a very old sword art, King Arthur was a fan and tried unsuccessfully to master it for many years, as did Godric with even less success."

"Why practice so early?"

"I will have little time to practice at Hogwarts, besides I have been awake quiet a while."

"I see, would you like breakfast early or would you like to wait for the others?"

"I will wait. It is only about two hours until Ron gets up, and less until Ginny wakes."

"You want to have a way to curtail questions?"

"Yes."

Some time later, Ginny came down for breakfast to find Harry seated at the kitchen table dressed in similar clothing to that what he had worn in Diagon Alley, with a piece of coloured thread in his hand and a familiar grin on his face.

"What are you about to do?" Ginny asked excited, she knew that grin from the twins.

"Oh, a wakeup call that that puts new meaning in the term an 'off colour joke'."

"How?"

"Oh, just by taking a knot out of a piece of string." Harry said and did.

Instantly a splash was heard followed low and high pitched screams, and a wide variety of high and low pitched swearing.

Seconds later, Ron stormed into the room, and Harry and Ginny burst out laughing, Molly smiled.

Ron was bright yellow (even his hair and clothes) and several black dots zoomed across his chest, he saw them and burst out laughing for several seconds.

"I think you had better undo it, don't you?" Molly said

"I mean it might make his school uniform turn yellow." Ginny said, although that made everyone, Ron included, burst out laughing again.

"It would." Harry confirmed, which made Ron blush for some reason.

He waved his wand and muttered a spell, Ron returned to normal, his pyjamas now bright orange.

Several minutes later Hermione came down and they sat down to breakfast.

"I will not tell you anything more than I have already about my plans or where I have been, what I have learnt is however is fair game unless I have already sworn not to reveal it." Harry told them.

"That's fair, what did you learn?" asked Hermione

"Well, I actually have something for you, and I know you don't have a copy." Harry said.

Ron groaned at the thought of more books, then gaped when he saw it.

The others gasped.

A black leather bound book floated in front of them, it was two feet long, a foot and half wide and eight inches thick, it was inlayed with gold, the pages were thick parchment.

"That's some book." Ron said.

"It is not just a book, Ron. It is the Encyclopaedia Arcana, and its pages hold a record of all magical knowledge ever known."

"But it's not that big?"

"You are correct, it has four thousand six hundred and eleven pages, but even that isn't enough to hold even a faction of its knowledge, the book changes according to what the reader wants, I have used it a lot so I want you to have it."

"Thanks."

"Do not worry. The book is virtually indestructible and I ownall three ofthe other copies"

Hermione paled "But Harry, those books were written by the most powerful witches and wizards to have ever lived, most of the spells in here can't actually be done by anyone but Dumbledore or someone as powerful or more."

"Why do you think the Gryffindors have allfour copies?" Harry pointed out.

Hermione sat there blinking in astonishment for several seconds as what she had learned sunk in.

"If you are all finished breakfast, you should all make sure you have packed everything." Molly said.

Ron immediately shot off up stairs, Hermione followed with the new book.

Harry steepled his fingers in front of him and closed his eyes.

The morning was the normal near total chaos of leaving for Hogwarts, shortly before they were to leave Moody, Tonks, Remus and the twins arrived. The twins waved Harry over as Moody finalised the arrangements.

"Fred, George, how are you?"

"Great, although the 'Clown Charm' took a week to fade after that letter you sent us"

"Have you bought it out yet?"

"We can't figure out how you did it, even with Bill, Tonks and Remus helping." the twins admitted looking embarrassed.

"I am not surprised, it is very new."

"Just how new is it?" Fred asked curious.

"You were the second and third people to experience it."

"Wow." said the twins easily hearing what he hadn't said.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, we have two things to ask of you?" George asked.

"Yes, what are they?"

"Well, we were thinking of expanding to several locations, but we need something to draw people in, in numbers, or it's never going to work."

"You want my help?"

"Yeah."

"We need some time to meet officially and talk, but I have some people who can help us." Harry appeared to think for a second then spoke "Have you thought about going big, all over Britain if not in Europe too?"

The twin's eyes bugled, "Can you do that?"

Harry laughed "Could you meet that kind of demand if you had the resources?"

"Yeah, but what would draw that kind of numbers?"

"I can do that easy and you know it"

The twins nodded.

"Find anyone you know is good enough to help. I'll owl you when I can set up a meeting."

"Wicked. Bye Harry." With that the twins left.

* * *

Very soon after the cars arrived to take them to Kings Cross.

Harry went last on to Platform 9 3/4 so he was nearest the entrance when the portal exploded outwards and a cloud of Death Eaters ran in.

Moody, Remus and the Weasleys began firing curses at the Deatheaters, Harry launched a hail of curses at the thickest part of their defence, several of them were petrified, and a couple more were Stunned.

A Death Eater launched a killing curse at a group of cowering first years, but it was blocked by a gaunt figure in dark red, the green light surrounded him for a moment, and then disappeared. Marik grinned wolfishly and blasted his attacker into unconsciousness.

Harry fired several more curses at the Deatheaters, they turned as a single group towards him, He laughed and sent another curse at them, which hit the ground at their feet.

"Potter missed us." One of the Death Eaters said, a little puzzled.

"No, I didn't." Harry grinned. The stone platform exploded upwards, sending Death Eaters bouncing off the walls, train and roof. When they stopped bouncing, none of them stirred.

Marik, Harry and Moody quickly loaded the injured onto the train, leaving the Hit Wizards to take care of the dead and immobile Death Eaters.

* * *

Marik, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny claimed a compartment, Moody and Molly Weasley left to report back to the Order, leaving Tonks and Moony on the train.

Luna and Neville arrived an hour in, as did most of the DA including Dean, Seamus, the Patils, the Creeveys, the discussion inevitably turned to new members.

"I think that the DA should be restricted to fifth year and over."

"I agree, especially if it is given increased status this year, which I believe Dumbledore will agree to?" Harry said.

"Speaking of status, I heard about what you did at the Wizemgamot, very cool but what does it actually mean?" asked Seamus.

"I used some very old laws. Part of the branch called the Laws of Privilege."

"What are they?"

"Basically, they were written before the Founders time by the Patriarchs of twelve Noble Wizarding Houses, they basically give overriding power to wizard nobles and their descendants, and they can only be repealed by the same number of wizarding houses that wrote them."

"Twelve families? But I've never heard of _any _wizarding nobles."

"Yes, that is not surprising, Dean, as most of them are gone. Although much of the power of families like the Malfoys, Boneses, Crouches, and Blacks were or are based on how close they are to family's that had noble relatives."

"So there is a point to all that 'pureblood' blather?"

"Yes, just not a very good point. Three of the four most powerful wizards of this century were half bloods."

"Who wasn't?"

"Grindelwald. But even he had a great-great-great-great uncle by marriage who was muggle-born."

"That's pretty pure-blood though."

"Yes, it is."

"I have a question." Ginny asked "what if Slytherin's ask to join the DA?"

"Tell them to SOD OFF!" Ron yelled.

"Then throw the slimy buggers out." Seamus suggested.

"What they both said." Dean said.

"You can't do that!" Ginny said angrily.

"Right, not all Slytherin's are bad."

"Yeah right!"

"In your dreams maybe!"

"Name one?"

"Blaise Zabini."

"I agree." Harry said.

Instant silence.

"What?" said Ron, Dean, Seamus and several others.

"I would let Blaise in if he asked, and a few others in fifth and sixth year, Blaise through is the only one in seventh, between Malfoy and Parkinson they control the rest."

Dean and Seamus looked convinced, but Ron sat down muttering "slimy buggers."

Some time later Ron and Hermione left, as did most of the others, leaving Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Marik in the compartment.

"You did well. You can unite the Houses completely if you use your knowledge correctly." Marik told him.

* * *

Harry grinned, moments later the door opened admitting Crabbe, Malfoy and lastly Goyle. "Afternoon Malfoy. Is something I can help you with?" Harry said cheerfully.

"You think your better than me?"

"Malfoy, I've known I was better than you since I met you, only now it's more obvious."

Malfoy went for his wand, Harry moved firing off a trio of spells, immobilizing Crabbe and Goyle, and pinning Malfoy to the wall.

"Malfoy, if you saw the fight on the platform, from wherever you were hiding. You would know why you don't want me as your enemy.

"There is a war coming, one that change the face of the wizarding world forever, it makes no sense to support the losing side, especially if it only offers pain, servitude and death, your line are worth more than that."

Harry Banished them out the door and several feet down the corridor.

"Wow." Ginny and Neville exclaimed, Luna said nothing and Marik just raised an eyebrow.

A short time later Ron and Hermione came back.

Ginny told them what had happened.

"I would've paid to see that." Ron said

"You can." Marik said, looking at Harry who nodded.

"Cool, what do I need to do?"

"Nothing." Marik gestured in the air, writing several runes, which glowed red, a pearly mist appeared blanketing the room, forming the shapes of Harry, Ginny and Luna, Malfoy came in and events played out.

Ron burst out laughing, Hermione smiled. "It's not like a pensive?"

"No, it's a projection only."

"It's your memories, isn't it?"

"Yes, that one was, although I can project others memories: All the past and present Lord and Lady Gryffindors', the other three Founders and several others."

"But not Lily or James Potter?"

"No. James barred me doing that with anyone of his generation except Professor Snape and other members of Slytherin House."

"And you never read their minds?"

"Correct."

"Why didn't you die when the Killing Curse hit you at Platform 9¾?"

"Miss Granger, why you think it didn't work?"

"I don't know. Is it because you work for the Gryffindors?"

"It is connected to that. The reason the curse failed to kill is that I am not alive"

"WHAT?" Four voices cried out.

"I was born in Hogsmeade in 976, I went to work in what is now Hogwarts in 992, Godric made me its Warden in 1024. That day I was bound by ancient magic to the line and House of Gryffindor. I died in 1143 after a long life, but the next day I got up as usual to serve his Lordship. Which I have done since bar 37 years when James had control."

"Wow." are you teaching DADA this year?"

"No, Remus Lupin is. Although I will be covering some of his classes."

"I can guess which ones."

"Quite."

They sat in companionable silence till they reached the station.


	4. Days and Nights

Chapter 4

The great hall was buzzing with chatter; even the terrified first years were talking among themselves about the wild rumours flying around.

All noise stopped as six students walked in, five wore the standard black Hogwarts robes and insignia marking them as four Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw, but the sixth wore red and gold robes that eclipsed any even the richest of them had dreamed of having.

"Potter, is uniform not good enough for you" Snape sneered.

"I am Lord Gryffindor, in this place that Godric built, I can and will wear what denotes my lineage" Harry said holding the gold ring on his wand hand.

Snape looked intensely at Harry; suddenly he was knocked back as if he had bounced off a wall. Stumbling back he went pale.

"Don't try that again, Professor" Harry said.

"Potter, you and your friends to your seats, I will see to Severus" McGonagall said and lead Snape out of the Great Hall.

Harry was bombarded by questions when they sat down, he looked at each person in turn and answered calmly and normally, but it carried clearly to everyone at the table.

After the sorting and a short speech by Dumbledore, the feast began.

"Is the DA continuing this year?"

"Yes, in fact they will be given official status."

"What like? Can we take house points or something?"

"No, but all members will be given access to the Restricted Section as long as they give a good reason and permission to walk the school at any time both regulated by me, or either Ron or Hermione if for some reason I am unreachable."

"Cool."

"The bad news is that members must be fifth year or above, no exceptions unless approved by Dumbledore."

Most people groaned.

"However, Remus, Myself or the DADA alternate Marik are available in the DA room or DADA office to assist those below fifth year."

"That's cool."

"Yes, Dumbledore thought so."

"So, what does your status mean?"

"Basically, I have authority over just about anyone except Dumbledore or another Lord, but there are only three other lords alive today."

"Who?"

"Tristan du Lac of Avalon, Arthur Ambrose, and Set Defar."

"What about Slytherin's heir?"

"The last heir of Slytherin died on October 31 1981, it was his image that lived briefly in 1992 but that too was destroyed."

"What about the others?"

"Avalon was sealed magically from intrusion before the founders time, I can't break it without unleashing what it guards the world against, Ambrose and Defar are helping us though."

Soon the feast was over and they all went upstairs to the common rooms and for most sleep.

* * *

Ginny awoke early and was surprised to find Harry already in the common room, fully dressed.

"Did you sleep at all, Harry?" Ginny asked concerned

"I haven't slept a full night since July 25th, I don't sleep at all now" Harry continued "one of my teachers over the summer is fond of saying and I quote 'Sleep is for those with nothing better to do' unquote" Harry used a hard guttural voice during the quote that Ginny didn't think could be human.

"I wish that I could do that, I may need it this year, Sixth year is supposed to be Hell"

"The Dreaming unlocked high magic inside you just as it did me, you don't have the number or strength of sources that I do but all branches of witchcraft are open to you if your twin natures are stabilized."

"What would that take?"

"I must enter your mind and separate out the second life from yours, it will then settle into place further back in your mind but separate, ready when you need its power and knowledge."

"What is the risk?"

"For a Psi-Mage it could hardly be easier, if a witch or wizard attempted it there is a risk that the second mind would block them, destroying all three people."

"Alright, what do I do?" Ginny asked.

"Relax, you might even enjoy it" Harry said as he placed his right hand on her forehead.

Ginny found herself in a jumbled landscape, familiar buildings were half merged with structures that couldn't possibly exist in the world she knew, but at the same time were achingly familiar to her.

_The Burrow stuck out of the wall of a white marble tower, Hogwarts sharing space with a massive palace with a huge stone tower rising from the centre, Diagon Alley with farriers in place of the ice-cream parlor._

_Harry floated in the middle of it all, surrounded by an aura of red-gold flame, it flared._

_Ginny shielded her eyes automatically._

_The familiar buildings from her were pushed away to the right and the others to the left, fire raced between them and solidified into a wall shining with golden light._

'_Like it?' Harry said smiling._

"_Of course, let's look around?"_

_Ginny summoned up an image she had seen briefly before and concentrated on it._

_A scene appeared around them, a huge stone Hall hung with banners, on two thrones in front of a red banner with a roaring gold griffin sat a King and Queen in crimson armor, beside them in high backed chairs sat several men and a woman in heavily embroidered black robes, and gold washed chain mail, a huge, massively muscled red-brown skinned creature with a bulls head, a woman in dark leather and green cloak with dark green eyes and pointed ears._

_In front of them was a sea of men and women, warriors in mail, robed mages of a half dozen colours, other pointed eared people, winged people, centaurs, grey skinned Trolls and other even stranger beings._

'_The Coronation?" Ginny asked._

"_Yes, but can you recognize them?" Harry said pointing to the dais._

"_Yes, like old friends" Ginny said "Raymar the Minanian," the bull headed person "my first non human friend, and second friend after my family" Ginny turned to the green clad woman "Certia, princess of the wood elves" "Edaius and Stiwyn, my brother and your dearest friend, finally wed" "Zamoon, spymaster superior, we couldn't have won without him." _

"_We could but we would had to destroy a lot more."_

"_True,"_

_Suddenly the scene began to pitch, _

'_Someone is shaking us' Harry said and vanished in a blaze of light._

Harry returned to his body, to find himself face to face with an angry Ron Weasley.

"What is the problem, Ron?"

"PROBLEM, THE PROBLEM IS WHAT YOU WERE DOING TO MY SISTER, SHE WAS STARING INTO SPACE, LIKE SHE WAS POSSESSED AGAIN."

"Ron, calm down you are going to hurt yourself."

Just then Ron's fist hit Harry's nose, breaking it with an audible crunch.

Less than a second later the blood stopped, Harry grabbed his nose and snapped it back into position, he passed his hand over his face and all trace of blood vanished.

"That was stupid, Ron, must we go over you jumping to conclusions _again_?"

Ron had go wide eyed when Harry had healed himself.

He now looked embarrassed.

"What were you doing?" Hermione asked, Harry dismissed the question.

"How many people have left since you first saw what I was doing?"

"Only Colin, we're the only ones who have seen it, I ordered all the others to stay upstairs, until Professor McGonagall arrives."

"Good, who woke you two?"

"Colin followed you, he contacted us through the DA coins, when you did what ever that was."

Professor McGonagall entered with Colin "Yes, what was it, Mr. Potter?"

"I will not answer that here, too many could hear, but if you would come to the DA office?" Harry said taking a key from his pocket and opening a door in the wall that hadn't been there before, He walked through and the others followed.

Harry took the desk and they sat in armchairs.

"First, you handled that beautifully Hermione, isolating the common room was exactly what I would have done"

"You knew that Colin followed you? And you planned the 'threat' yourself?"

"Double yes, I used this situation to test you, you are the vice leaders of the DA, I needed to see you react and even more, others needed to see you react."

"What were you doing?"

"Ginny experienced The Dreaming just as I did, she needed help to cope with it, I helped, and that is more than I should be saying."

"Very well, and the door we came in?"

"Works only with this key?" Harry held it up "Remus, Dumbledore and I have the only copies and mine is the only master that opens the other doors as well."

"Good, then we will go back through the door and start our mornings." McGonagall said.

They returned to the common and separated to get dressed.

* * *

Harry wore dark red robes and black dragon-hide boots, He walked up to where Ginny was sitting and sat down. Ginny turned to look at him and smiled. 

"Thanks, and sorry my brother is such a prat."

"That took a lot less than six years to realize" Harry said kissing her hand "and besides, I wouldn't be much of a Lord if I didn't stop to help the most beautiful woman in the world, now would I?"

"Flatterer, if you keep that up you will get a reputation."

Harry laughed, "I already have one of those."

"Harry, are you flirting with my sister." Ron said.

"Why? Did you want a go?" Harry said and burst out laughing at Ron's horrified expression.

Hermione was saved from deciding whether to laugh or scowl by the arrival off the timetables.

"Jaeda." Harry said in a whisper. Ginny looked up

"What?"

"Double Potions."

"What else? I have Double Divination." Ron said.

"Double DADA, and Transfiguration last, Ginny what have you got?"

"Charms, Transfiguration, Care Double and Potions."

"That bites."

"Yeah."

"I'll walk you to Charms?"

"Sure."

"How were things, over the summer?"

"Alright, I lay awake sometimes wondering where you were and wishing you were with me."

"Ron would have _loved_ that" Harry said and looked in Ginny's eyes "but I wished you could have come with me, Ginny but there were things I had to do alone, you understand that?"

"Of course, Harry we are Ta-Dai-Ma, and I wish the world could see it."

"They will, when we win."

They walked in silence for a while, hand in hand until they reached the Charms classroom, Harry greeted the students he knew and left.

* * *

Hermione hurried to Potions, she starred when she reached it. 

Harry was deeply engrossed in a conversation with Blaise Zabini of Slytherin.

"Harry, how long have you been here?"

"I met Harry half an hour ago down here, he's helping me with DADA."

"I also asked Blaise and Daphne Greengrass to the DA meeting."

"I'd love to come, it would be nice to be welcomed by someone at Hogwarts."

"I guess your House doesn't do welcoming very well?"

"No, down here curse practice involves getting hit with them and being left there till you escape or Professor Snape finds you."

"Speaking of." Harry, said as the teacher in question glided up and ordered them into their seats.

"Now it truly amazes me how some students like Mr. Potter, remain in this class despite their pathetic skills in the subject."

Harry stood "Professor Snape, I have proved before that I am good at this subject but I will make you a deal."

"What kind of deal, Potter?"

"Ask me to make any potion possible that can be made in two hours and I will complete it on time or leave this course, but if I win, you must stop your slandering of my potions skills, me or any other Potter past or present."

"Agreed. Wolfsbane, Caligus Version."

"Agreed" Harry said and quickly wrote a list, which he handed to Snape, who looked annoyed but left and brought the requested items.

For two hours Harry worked in complete silence, watching the potion turn blood red, silver and finally inky black.

Harry presented a vial of inky black potion to a startled Snape, who nodded and wrote something down.

Harry placed his cauldron on the stone floor, placed the used equipment inside and cast a spell causing them to flare white and vanish.

Hermione cornered Harry outside the classroom.

"What is that you made?"

"Wolfsbane variation."

"I have never heard of it."

"The last know brewer Deterius Slytherin died in 1347, the Wolfsbane potion was lost in any form until 1976."

"Didn't you use him in your trial at the Ministry?"

"Yes, he was Potions master at Hogwarts for over thirty years and wrote several books on potions and alchemy."

"Wow, I have never heard of him."

"The Ministry classified all knowledge of his work."

"Sounds like something Fudge would do?"

"Actually it was Nathaniel Malfoy, during his brief reign as Minister."

"Didn't he die?"

"Yes, he was executed by an agent of the Wizengamot after his dark arts were revealed."

"Cool, we can only hope the current Malfoys suffer a similar fate."

"Agreed."

They both went to the great hall for lunch.


	5. Faith is Power

Chapter Five

After lunch Harry again walked with Ginny to her lesson, despite this Harry was deep in a conversation with Remus in the DADA classroom when Ron and Hermione arrived.

"Hello, I do hope you learned something over the summer" Remus said. "This class is devoted to Spell theory and both theory and practice on what are viewed as Dark Creatures, many of which are indeed malevolent but others which are the result of wizard mistakes or misunderstanding long in the past."

"Like Dementors?"

"Yes, but others like Basilisks, Werewolves, Wendigos and Trolls are dangerous in whole or in part because of wizards." Remus said.

"How?"

"Does no one know?"

Harry and Hermione put up their hands.

"Hermione."

"Basilisks like Dementors were created by wizards, Werewolves are wizards or more often muggles that are cursed, Wendigos were human at one time before they too were cursed, Trolls dislike humans of any sort because of the noise and light they make."

"Harry."

"Good but incomplete, Werewolves are the result of a curse cast by a Dark Wizard in 543 BC, in a successful attempt to drive a wedge between Rome and its most dangerous allies."

"Who were they?"

"People who were able to transform instantly into werewolf like creatures but retain their full mind, the curse and resulting wizarding prejudice all but wiped them out."

"Wish they were around." Neville said.

"A counter-curse was created at one time but no-one could be found who could cast it and the spell was later lost."

"Too bad."

Transfiguration was next, as the walked to it; Hermione asked Harry how he had learned so much in so short a time.

"Read about fifty books a day for over two weeks, and as many books a day as I could whenever and wherever I could later on."

"_Fifty Books a day!"_ Ron exclaimed, "Even Hermione doesn't read that many."

"I had six weeks to learn more than what every Gryffindor before me took twelve or thirteen _years_ to learn, and I can't screw it up."

"I'll say, I mean no pressure, it's only the whole flipping world at stake."

"Like you say, no pressure."

They reached the Transfiguration Classroom, a whitish blond haired girl called Harry over.

Harry excused himself and walked over.

Harry met a pair of laughter filled purple eyes and grinned.

"Miri, I told you the ferret made a better looking girl, you kept your eyes though, I like them better."

"I know he does, thanks, I bet he would like them too."

"Isn't he a bit young for you"

"I'm a teenager again, besides who else is there?"

"You could flirt with Tonks." He said, Miri giggled.

"A metamorphmagus, I never tried that before, Thanks."

"Cool, is there a point to this or did you come to flirt with me?"

"The pack is ready, they come north with the first snows."

"Good, I free the wolf tonight."

"First DA meeting is Friday, okay." he said so others could hear.

"Thanks." Miri said and melted into the crowd.

"New DA member, I thought I knew everyone?" Hermione asked.

"She's new to Hogwarts" Harry said. Hermione looked unconvinced.

Professor McGonagall arrived and ushered them into the classroom.

When they were all seated "Today we will be studying to become Animagi, is anyone here already familiar, with the theory."

Harry, Hermione and two Ravenclaws put up their hands.

"Miss Garret."

"Animagi are wizards with the ability to become a particular animal, this is predetermined by characteristics of family, personality, magical ability and others, for this reason they are extremely rare and closely monitored."

"Thank you, ten points to Ravenclaw, open to Chapter five." McGonagall said and moved over to stand over Harry.

"You have covered this already?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Give the impression of working hard."

"Yes, Professor" Harry and began planning the upcoming DA meeting in his head.

* * *

After the class they went to the Great Hall to eat. 

"Who was that girl you were talking to before McGonagall's Class?"

Harry made eye contact with Ron and Hermione "A new DA member."

"Right" they both said, all doubt suddenly erased.

They finished eating and went to the Common Room to do Homework, which Harry soon finished, he went off to see Remus.

"Harry, Dumbledore called a meeting." Remus said.

"Right."

Harry reached the Gargoyle, which stood aside and bowed, Harry patted its head band went up.

Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick sat in a circle; Remus and Harry took the empty seats.

"Potter." Snape said with grudging respect.

"Professor Snape."

"It is Harry's right too be here, both by who and what he is."

"Harry, who is this mysterious girl we are told you met before Minerva's classroom?"

"I didn't meet her then, I knew her already, she was passing on a message."

"Alright."

"What about that explanation of werewolves, I know you something left out?"

"Yes, although werewolves are carnivores. They seek out humans not to curse them, but to free what they sense inside."

"What?"

"The wolf, it isn't a curse but a gift. As I told you it was corrupted over two thousand years ago by a dark wizard."

"Can it be undone?"

"Yes." Harry stood "this will hurt. A lot"

"I'm ready." Remus looked Harry in the eyes and took several deep breathes.

The air blazed with magical power, Harry wrote signs in fire in the air and spoke. "Wild heart, True heart, shatter your chains, break free from cage of flesh and bone." Remus floated till he faced Harry, growing bigger, muscle bulged, limbs twisted into new shapes. "Wolf of Gryffindor, awake and hear the call" fur covered every inch, yellow eyes and snarling jaws erupted from the head, wicked claws erupted from the fingers and the toes tapping the floor.

"Do you like it Remus or should I call you Moony."

The towering dark grey furred man-beast said in a near growl. "Remus, Moony is in the past now." He shrank and become human again.

"Thank you, Harry I wish it could have happened sooner."

"It couldn't, James didn't have either the power or heritage to do the spell."

"How can you?"

"Slytherin."

"I see."

"Can we get on?" Snape asked scathingly.

"Professors, Tonks this will be the worst battle in recorded history, Riddle has found the control spells hidden by the Ambrose when Rome was destroyed, with them he will bring Vampires, Trolls and Dementors to his side, the Giants as you know have joined although they were few, and most of the remainder will never reach Britain. But Riddle will still have the largest force ever seen."

"We are recruiting from the Aurors as fast as we can, but Fudge or dark friendly wizards are blocking us as much as they can." Tonks said.

"Will the DA be ready?" Remus asked.

"Yes, or at least ready enough."

"But they are children."

"Not anymore." Harry said to the others who nodded grimly.

Soon the meeting broke up and Harry and Remus went to the DADA office.

Harry sat down opposite Remus, who took out two shot glasses from the desk drawers, placing a large bottle of amber liquid beside them.

"So who was that girl?"

Harry looked at Remus "a friend, now shut up and pour, dog-breath."

Remus filled both glasses "I do not have dog-breath."

"Ah, Remus." Harry grimaced "this stuff is horrible." Harry waved a hand and glasses and bottle vanished.

Harry took a dark brown box out of a pocket, tapped it three times and threw it on the carpet where it expanded into a trunk sized box, Harry opened it took out several bottles of golden liquid and a pair of shot glasses which he placed on the table, Remus read the labels and whispered.

Harry took out a pipe and an oiled cloth pouch and sit down.

"Want any, Remus?"

"Alright, got another pipe?"

"Sure, have it." Harry handed him a similar pipe.

Remus poured two glasses, lit his pipe and sat down with a smile.

* * *

The next day, Hermione and Ginny after not finding Harry in Gryffindor tower, went to The DADA office to ask Remus if he had seen him. They found Remus passed out on a chair and Harry sitting in the opposite chair, smelling of alcohol and smoke.

"Okay." Harry said cheerfully.

"Harry, you're drunk." Ginny said who saw the twins and Charlie drunk last year

"I am not drunk." Harry said, "I'm pissed."

"And Stoned." Ginny pointed out.

"I am seventeen, I can get stoned or pissed or both if I like." Harry pointed out.

"But we have classes." Hermione said.

"True." Harry closed his eye and then opened them, all trace of effect gone.

"I'll meet you in half an hour in the Great Hall for breakfast."

"Ginny." Harry held out his hand; Ginny gave him back the pouch.

"McGonagall would kill me if I gave anyone in Gryffindor any of this."

Ginny came closer "I can't convince you?" She asked.

"DA meeting is on Friday, after that maybe, but only if no teachers call me on it."

"Thanks." Ginny said, they kissed and she left.

The first DA meeting was well attended. Of the forty-six students who were members last year, thirty-seven returned, as did dozens of new members, although they also had dozens of younger students arrive but Harry confirmed that no new members could be under fifth year.

"But they are members and they are below fifth year."

"Yes, but a) they were members last year and b) they can out duel many of the other members. Go to Dumbledore or your Head of House if you want permission to join."

They left and the members gathered round Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"The new DA badges well be handed out at the end, are there any questions."

The door opened Miri, Seamus and Colin beckoned Harry over.

"We have some Slytherins outside wanting to join. That okay Harry?"

"Send them in, and come in yourself." Miri nodded.

Seamus, Colin and Miri entered followed by three Slytherins including Blaise.

"Welcome, This is the Defence Association, it was originally called Dumbledore's Army, but we changed it."

"Why?"

"Because its not Dumbledore's Army, its mine." Most people laughed.

"But now its time to get serious, anyone not willing to fight Riddle's Army when it comes, leave and join the Defence Club, right now." Nobody left.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say, we will do whatever is necessary to take that bastard down." Neville said, everyone cheered.

"I am going to cast a spell on all of you, you can leave but its permanent if so."

"What does the spell do?" Neville asked.

"Nothing normally, but if you tell anyone at all, about anything that happens in the DA, it will kill you."

"Isn't that a little extreme?"

"No, if you are captured by Him, you'll thank me and if you sell us out, it's only the world at stake."

"Put like that, go for it."

Everyone confirmed they were willing.

Harry gestured and gold light flared for an instant and vanished.

"It's done, now we practice."

They practiced for over an hour, at one point Seamus, Dean, Ron, Neville and Luna all attacked Harry at once, his first spell dropped all but Neville, and they duelled for nearly a minute before Harry disarmed him.

"You're good you're probably the fourth best duellist in here, after me, Ginny and Hermione."

"I know I couldn't beat you, but I wanted to try."

"There are few duellists that can equal my knowledge, and none that can equal me in strength, speed or magical power. You did amazingly well to last that long."

Neville grinned and went to get a drink off the table in the corner.

"I can't believe how much Neville has changed in two years, almost as much as you." Ginny said as she sat down beside Harry.

"I know, I don't worry about winning, I know and can plan for that, I worry about what it will cost and even more important what the world we live in afterwards will be like."

"I don't know, but we will be together."

"So mote it be."


	6. The Riders of Gaea

Chapter 6

The week before Halloween, Dumbledore contacted Harry early in the morning, Harry being already dressed, grabbed a parchment and wrote a note, which he left on the desk and hurried out.

A tall-cloaked figure was visible for a second as the note was picked up and tucked in a pocket, still visible the form crossed the room and passed out through the wall.

Harry entered the Headmasters office.

"Good morning, Albus."

"Harry, do you sleep anymore?"

"Only if there is no alternative, besides I don't need too and it's much easier working with people in foreign countries if they can reach you at anytime."

"True, Minister Fudge is coming to see you about the DA."

"I know, the Minister has been for years, you don't need to worry about him"

"You aren't going to do anything unwise, now Harry?"

"No, the Ministers fate is of his own making, not mine" Harry said.

"Are you a seer?"

"No, it is of past events not future that I speak."

"I see, any other plans I need to know about?"

"Yes, I have some friends coming up at Halloween. I need you to prepare the students for their arrival."

"I see."

During breakfast a commotion was heard, Minister Fudge stormed in, followed in by a squad of Hit Wizards. The Minister's face was purple with rage.

"Can I help you with something, Minister?" Harry said, still seated.

"I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION?"

"For what, exactly?" Harry asked, calmly.

"For this illegal group you are forming" Fudge yelled.

"I don't remember that? What are they called?"

"The DA, do you deny you formed them?"

"Which one, the old one or the current one."

"The current one, naturally" Fudge said.

"The Defence Association, to give it its full name, is not illegal in any way, shape or form, Minister."

"Ministry by-laws prohibit the existence of any groups of individuals studying dark magic or anyone studying restricted or illegal magic while in school without official permission." Fudge said smugly.

"Under section 18 of the Magical Warfare Act, all restrictions on the training of wizards of any age is automatically void, in addition section 4 of the Noble Defense Act allows the formation of any groups, alliances or other relations without official censure of any participant there of" Harry said, Fudge looked shocked, turned on his heels and marched off.

"That was extremely cool."

"Yes, it was." Ginny said, grabbing Harry's arm and leading him off.

* * *

Two days before Halloween, a notice appeared outside the Great Hall. 

_ATTENTION_

_In two days we will hold a welcoming celebration and feast for the arrival of warriors from the ancient magical city of Takadune. The oldest inhibited place in the world. They are here to protect the castle and surrounding area, and fight in the coming battle against the forces of the Dark Lord Voldemort._

_All students must be in correct uniform and those not in the Defense Association must line up by year and House order._

_Note: this will be a lasting first impression, so present yourselves as well as possible, they will not easily forget. Also all wands must be left behind by those not in the DA._

_M. McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress._

The DA that night was full of questions.

"Harry, is it true that they are vampires?"

"No, they are not vampires, or anything else that has to eat or drink humans or animals."

"Why can't the students bring their wands?"

"Because if someone unknown casts a spell near them without warning, they will likely kill that person instantly, which I would like to avoid."

"Except if it's Malfoy." Ron said.

"Even if its Malfoy, I want to wait till the new year if possible before having him killed." Harry said completely calm.

"You're joking, right?" Ron said.

Harry said nothing and after a moment the conversation moved on.

* * *

Under the cover of darkness and cloaked by spells no wizard could breach, three columns of cloaked riders rode through the mountainous terrain. The horsemen at the very front raised a gloved fist and they halted, he signalled and they all dismounted, quickly making camp. 

The leader stood apart, starring at the landscape.

"War is close, I can smell it." He growled in a savage voice, a cross between an avalanche and a rain of blunt nails.

"Yes, and we will be there long before then, Brother" a higher voice like crisp snow and summer rain.

"I know, but I hate waiting." the first growled.

"I do not like it either but we have our orders, his Lordship commands us to arrive on the night of Samhain, what else need we to know."

"Nothing, I needed to be reminded, Brother." the first finished.

The school assembled in rows, first years at the back, in front of the seventh years was the DA, with the teachers next, with Marik, Dumbledore and Harry at the very front. Neville asked Harry when they would be here, as it was nearly time.

Harry cocked his head as if listening to something.

"They are arriving." He said as the sound of hooves reached their ears, three columns of cloaked riders rode up, halted and spread facing the students, a triple wall of mounted warriors, the two leaders rode up to Harry, dismounting they threw back their hoods, several students gasped.

One had a dark skinned face, a bony forehead jutted out between dark grey dreadlocks and savage yellow eyes, a scaled nose with wide flared nostrils and a mouthful of sharp teeth added to his fearsome appearance. He wore dark mail, black leather knee boots and gauntlets and dark leather armor.

The other was very different; a snow-white ponytail framed icy blue eyes, pale skin and a serene manner, he wore dark blue robes with black and gold edging.

"General Rak'ta, I bid you welcome to the halls of my ancestors," Harry said formally.

"Lord Gryffindor, in the name of the Jolen Ra, I accept" General Rak'ta said, he signaled and the rest dismounted, throwing back hoods to reveal more Jolen Ra faces.

A soldier passed something to the General.

"Lord Gryffindor, many ages ago my people were given the duty to guard this sword, until such time as a man was borne of royal blood great enough to wield it, that time has come" General Rak'ta uncovered the sword, and knelt, presenting it to Harry.

"A kinglier gift has never been given, General I thank you" Harry said and took it.

"A feast is being held, I believe?" the robed blond said,

"Yes, Torian, although I regret to say, no beer is being served"

"What" General Rak'ta growled, "No Beer, next you'll be telling me there's no smoking?"

"No Drinking, Smoking or fighting at all."

"No Fighting, what's the world coming to."

"Till the students go to bed, then we can go to your camp and have the real party"

"Better" the General growled and thumped Harry on the back, who glared at him, then all three laughed.

Torian entered the Great Hall after Harry, the General and the commanders; he looked around the room, his eyes lit up when he spied a bushy brown head at the end of the Gryffindor table.

"May I sit here?" He asked politely.

"Sure but why not sit with the others?"

"I can hear their Lordships if they wish me to anywhere, I like to talk to scholars when I can."

Hermione nodded, this she understood.

"What about them, Harry is a scholar?"

"Their Lordships are both geniuses, Gryffindor especially learnt more in six weeks than most wizards could in a couple of centuries, but neither love knowledge for its own sake."

"I have a question?"

"Fine, in your place I had dozens."

"What exactly are you?"

"Me personally or the Jolen Ra."

"Both, your not in any of the books on ancient magical civilizations."

"Well I will answer the simplest question first. I am one of a type of human with much in common with the muggleborns of wizard-kind?"

"Such as?"

"After the Ramulach, an ancient war, the clans freed the human slaves of their destroyed enemies, but the people could not return to their tribes for they were slaughtered when they were taken prisoner, so the clan council and the King meet and after some thought, brought them into the clans themselves."

"There most be more to it than that?"

"There is" Torian said, looking into space "Lord Gryffindor says bring up the leaders of the DA."

Hermione looked at Ron, Ginny and Neville and waved them over.

"Harry wants us up there."

They nodded.

They sat down, their plates appearing before them.

"Hermione, you asked Torian about him and the other Ha-Ra-Lr, and the Jolen Ra themselves?"

"Yes"

"It is a long story" Harry said "but one that all of you must know"

"There is to more the Ha-Ra-Lr than Torian said, isn't there"

The Jolen Ra, Harry and Torian burst out laughing when she said the name.

"What's the joke?"

"Piece of advice, don't try to speak their language unless your trying to be funny, you say it too 'nice'" Harry said, they roared again at the word 'nice'.

"Who Ha-Ra-Lr are " The General said in near growl "are a long story but I will tell it."

The General sat back and started.

"Two hundred ages of the world of men have passed since that time, then there were the twin people of the Ra, the Jolen and the Taka, all the Ra lived for war, we exist to fight and to kill, but the Taka would have slaughtered or enslaved all life if they could, in the time of which I speak the final war between Jolen and Taka was fought, but the Taka fought with rage and hate, and although as warriors they were are equal. They had far fewer archers and no mages, the war was ours, they were all but destroyed, the survivors mostly those too young to fight were bought in the clans, and within five generations the Taka were gone."

"But the fate of the former slaves must be decided."

"And so the clan council met in the former royal halls of Taka-Dune.

The clan leaders marched into the stone chamber, a giant oak table had been brought in, and the King waved them to sit as he took the throne.

"_The war is won, but before we return to our families, our clans and our homes, we must decide the fate of the mortal slaves."_

"_Why must anything change, we should keep them ourselves" Han'mk said _

"_Because the Law says 'all things belong to themselves and the Gods' if you speak of this again we will have a problem"_

"_Let them go to their people"_

"_They cannot, no man-tribe would take them now, the Blood is in their hearts and minds" _

"_If the Blood burns in them they are kin" Gak'ds said._

"_I'd sooner be kin to a Jackal then weak boned Raqsa" snarled Han'mk, instantly Gak'ds foot smashed into his chin, knocking him to the ground, He jumped to his feet only to fall again to a hammer fist blow to the skull, caving it in._

"_The mortals are kin, all clans may bring them in, but only with the clanning ritual and that makes them kin and equal to all others."_

"_Will you" Dan'zao asked the King._

"_Yes, I will" King Res'ta said the others left._

The General finished and took a drink.

"Wow, that is amazing, what about that guy who died." Ron asked

The General looked amused "What about him, he was dead."

"Didn't something happen to the guy who killed him."

"He fought him, he killed him, perfectly fair and honorable, combat is not against the Law, although his son led a war against Gak'ds and his clan, they lost and clan Ds'far was destroyed.

"How long ago was it, you talked about tribes?

"The Ramulach or Blood Wars were two hundred ages past, tribes were all that existed in that time."

"How long is an age?"

"A thousand years."

"Wow."

They talked for some time until Dumbledore sent the students to bed, afterwards Harry left with the General and Torian for their camp.


	7. Knowledge & Strength

Chapter 7

The first week or so after Halloween was tense. Younger students and some of the older students were scared of the fierce Jolen Ra, who were patrolling the grounds and village.

Although not all of the Hogsmead residents agreed.

"What do you think about the Jolen Ra, Rosmerta?" Harry asked as she placed their drinks on the table.

"I ran out of strong drink the first night a party of them came in." Rosmerta said

"Hard to dislike a race that drinks like them."

"Any trouble?"

"They have too be at least half drunk to pick fights, and on wizard alcohol that's not happening, as you know, Harry."

"Your right, the fumes from _their_ strong stuff would put this whole place under."

"Can't even have any of that in Hogsmead, because kids come to the village."

"I know, Dumbledore and I made that rule."

"You got any, Harry?" Harry nodded and pulled out a flask with griffin emblems on the sides.

"Jarkan 37, the General introduced me to it on my Birthday."

"I thought you were in Egypt on your birthday?"

"I was, I just didn't tell where else I was."

"Oh, you are getting very secretive Harry, I am not sure I like it."

"Ron, this is the most important thing anyone has done for thousands of years, if Tom wins it will be the end."

"Of what?"

"Life."

"I guess put like that, I can take it but this isn't what I expected to be doing at seventeen."

"Which part? Planning a war, or sitting in a pub with the two most beautiful women in Hogwarts and the most powerful wizard ever?"

"Either, and I never thought I would meet the most powerful wizard ever and not get expelled and or killed seconds later."

"You wouldn't get expelled and I trust you not to die on me, although if you do I will never speak to you again." Harry said.

"From anyone else that's a given, but you probably could…"

"Twins, get ready." Ginny said. Sure enough two redheads in wildly flashing robes walked their way.

"Fred." Harry shook his hand "George." and his twins.

"How Can you tell which one is which, Harry."

"I could tell you but then I would have to kill you."

The twins laughed.

"You did get the robes to work." Harry said

"Yes, and that friend of yours finally clued us in on the clown charm and some other stuff, can I say 'General Orders' Harry."

"That spell, you're doing that as a wheeze?"

"Yup, when I heard the story I thought it to good to miss."

"Definitely." Harry said and took Ginnys hand, seconds later she laughed.

"That was priceless, his face." Ginny said still laughing.

Harry and the twins started laughing too, Ron and Hermione looked puzzled.

"What are you laughing at?"

"A prank, over the summer."

"How do the twins and Ginny know?"

"The twins heard from my co-conspirator, and their new business associate, Ginny learnt about it from me?"

Ron looked like he wanted to know more but changed his mind.

* * *

The first post Halloween meeting of the DA

Several people including Seamus, Dean, the Creeveys and curiously Ron were nervous of the Jolen Ra.

Harry and Ginny weren't, Hermione had finally found a book (belonging to Torian and 'liberated' by Miri) that detailed all that was known of their history.

"Their City has the biggest magical library in the world." Hermione told everyone.

"But surely if its so old then bigger libraries will have been built since."

"No, the Royal Jolen Ra Library has every magical text ever written save one."

"What?"

"None of the copies of the Encyclopaedia Arcana have ever been there."

"That book that Hermione has."

"Yes, one copy was made for each of the Founders, in 1543 the then Lord Slytherin sent his to Septimus Black, then Headmaster of Hogwarts, who sent it to Marik at Gold Heaven Tower, the last Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Lord and Lady willed theirs to the Tower also."

"But they are still pretty intimidating."

"Yes, but are also sworn to me."

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No."

"Then don't be afraid of them."

The DA at least stopped fearing them after that.

* * *

Harry mediated later that night; his mind was easily drawn back to the summer.

_He had mage-jumped blind from Privet Drive, only wanting to be away, he had been started to appear in a courtyard._

_Two men came towards him._

"_Your lordship, come this way, I have been expecting you."_

_Puzzled Harry followed them inside._

_They entered a cosily lit room, the lead man gestured to armchairs_

_They sat_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Mr. Tarses, caretaker of Ravens Reach" the other man said "I have been looking forward to meeting you."_

"_Thank you."_

"_I am Nathaniel Findor, I have waited for this moment for more than twelve decades." the old man said_

"_How could you have…?"_

_"Not all with the gift of foresight tell fortunes," Nathaniel said saying the last word with distaste_

_Harry another mind enter the dream realm where he stood._

_"Ginny, come in I hoped you would find your way here?" Harry said a large armchair appeared._

_How _

_In the realm of dreams, everything is possible _

_You can hear my thoughts _

_We are Ta-Mai-Dai, even in the waking world; I can hear you whenever you wish it _

_Good, what are these memories?_

_My life, what do you want to see _

_The Jolen Ra city _

_Done _

_He had left Egypt yesterday; a guide had met them and taken them deep into the desert._

_Like a mirage the veiling magic's of the city disappeared and Harry saw the most beautiful buildings he had ever seen._

_The City walls were half a mile high, made of shining white stone glittering with layers of magical fire._

_The domed buildings inside are also of white stone, the gate is a hundred feet tall, seventy wide and seven thick made of a single piece of black wood._

_A squad of mounted Jolen Ra rode out to meet them._

"_Come, the King awaits you." the lead rider said._

"_Good."_

_They strode into the Hall, Harry walked past the Statures of past rulers, at the end of the hall, a great stone throne sat._

_The King was standing on the dais, in front of the throne._

"_Lord Gryffindor, I am King Faq'wn, ruler of the Jolen Ra."_

"_Greeting, your Majesty, I come seeking help."_

"_I know you were drawn here, for a reason you do not know." Faq'wn said_

"_Yes."_

"_Contact with the otherworldly King has awoken the fire in your heart."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because it is your destiny to reunite the armies of empire or doom the world."_

"_Tom."_

"_If he wins he will destroy all life but his own."_

"_How do I stop him?"_

"_By becoming a warrior the likes of which men have not had for a hundred centuries."_

"_Show me."_

_Harry looked at Ginny; he felt her pride and love for him._

"_And train I did, in everything that I could possibly need."_

"_The day I left, I went to the King again."_

"_Ten millennia ago, the King of this city swore an oath in blood and magic that one day, they would heed the call to arms."_

"_I Lord Gryffindor descent of Ozarion, call on you here and now to aid me in war, till victory or death."_

"_And I King Faq'wn of the Jolen Ra, will answer."_

"_It has been to long since our peoples marched into war together."_

"_Yes, it has."_

_The King gestured to a guard "Blow the Horn." _

_All over the city people were talking, laughing, fighting, eating, drinking and other stuff, a sound washed over them, a loud, low horn call with a rumble like an avalanche._

_They all stopped what they were doing, a single thought in their minds "the Horn of Ternathia"_

_By the time Harry reached the courtyard, a crowd had gathered._

_Turning to the royal advisor the King spoke the words everyone had waited their long lives to hear "Van'ta, call the Vanguard, they ride for Britain and WAR."_

_The crowd roared cheers._

_They seemed happy, how could that be? Ginny thought_

_Although the who and why is lost to legend, the Jolen Ra exist for a single purpose. _

_Which is. _

_War, nature made them masters at it. _

_Three eons of blood and rage made them unparalleled. _

_Not to sound like my brother but wow. _

_No chance of that. Harry said and they kissed passionately. _

* * *

Draco Malfoy crept down a passageway, lit wand in hand.

"I know Potter keeps something down here, I have seen him going down, when he is meant to be in lessons, I am going to find what he's hiding."

He stopped suddenly, a wall blocking his path.

"Why would a wall be here?"

Familiar maniacal laughter echoed.

"Peeves." Malfoy muttered and saw a door then he walked through it.

Finding himself in a different part of the castle, he turned round to go back to find a picture of a landscape, muttering he set off in a new direction.

After several dead ends. Malfoy was beginning to think that the castle had it in for him.

Laughter echoed again, as if in agreement.

"No, I must have forgotten the way, that's all" Malfoy said.

Laughter was heard in the distance

Followed by low footsteps, two pairs of feet.

A light shone on Malfoys face.

"Put that out." He snapped.

The light faded to reveal Blaise Zabini and a Ravenclaw girl both pointing their wands at Malfoy

"It's you." Blaise said

"What you doing down here, Malfoy?"

"None of your business, I am a prefect."

"No one wanders alone at night, even prefects, you would know this if you actually listened at the meetings."

"I would think carefully before walking around at night, not all those patrolling are as friendly as we are, okay Malfoy."

"Got it, Zabini."

"Good, after all we want you to try and catch the snitch tomorrow" Zabini said, the Ravenclaw laughed, Malfoy stormed off.

* * *

Hermione blinked awake to see Ginny coming in through the portrait hole, looking insanely happy.

"I wish I felt like you look."

"I might be able to help you there." Ginny place a hand on Hermione's shoulder, suddenly she was filled with energy.

Hermione jumped to her feet "this is amazing, I wish you could bottle this, students and scholars everywhere would buy it."

"It has been tried, it's addictive and unhealthy to use it too much."

"What is it and how often?"

"Pure magic, a mix of the strengths of air, water and earth"

"I like it, should you be playing with that in you."

Ginny smiled wolfishly "No rule against it."

"Where did it come from?" Hermione asked although she had a suspicion.

"Harry shared it with me, last night." Ginny said, grinned and sped up the stairs.

"I figured as much." Hermione muttered.


	8. Quidditch

Chapter 8

The morning dawned bright and clear, which was odd given the time of year, several students had said in the DA meeting that it was likely to rain, even snow.

"Nope, it will be sunny all day, promise." Harry said, Ginny beside him nodded.

The team gathered in the changing rooms.

"At this point Oliver would probably launch into a long speech which most us would tune out." Harry said "Katie would look at everyone with a manic gleam in her eyes."

"Me, I am just going to say that you are one of the best teams in the world." Harry paused. He added "and since I could beat these guys by myself, this is just fun and games, alright" Harry said, the others cheered. He grinned and said as if as an afterthought "Besides I would hate to have to give the beer back."

The team grinned and trooped out.

"Welcome ladies, gentleman and Slytherins" begin Arthur 'Art' Deacon, a sixth year Gryffindor, to loud boos from the other end of the pitch, completely ignored by the muscular DA member who thought rules where used to draw straight lines.

"This is the first game of the Quidditch Cup, the Slytherin team once again captain by Draco Malfoy, still haven't changed their size versus skill ideas, and are trying to win yet again with the 'if you can't beat them, Beat them tactics' but I predict a short match tonight."

"For Gryffindor, Weasley, Weasley, Smith, Deacon, Bradley, Bradley and POTTER."

Seven red and gold blurs circled the pitch several times before lining up.

"For Slytherin, Bulstrode, Flint, McNair, Hanson, Crabbe, Goyle and MALFOY." Six large and one smaller, green and silver players lined up opposite the Gryffindors.

"Captains, shake hands." Harry shook hands with Malfoy, who paled even more and wrung his hand, Harry just grinned.

"LET THE GAME BEGIN."

The ball was still rising when it was grabbed by Ginny. "Gryffindor in possession, Weasley scores, 10-0 Gryffindor, and Weasley puts in another one, 20-0 Gryffindor."

Several minutes and seven more goals later, Slytherin got possession and scored three goals, Mark Bradley immediately downed the offending chaser Hanson, with a well-placed bludger.

Gryffindor got possession and scored six more times and Slytherin scored two more.

"Gryffindor 150-50, this is shaping up to be the most uneven game I have ever seen, the Slytherins size totally outmatched by the faster and more skilled Gryffindor, it depends on the captains now, if Slytherin could catch the snitch, they will win but since Harry Potter has a virtually unbeaten record as seeker, at this point, Slytherin had better come up with something pretty special if they want to win."

Harry circled the pitch, his senses showing him everything on it, he saw a bludger speeding towards him, he dived almost to the pitch itself, he frowned as he felt the bludger change direction and come after him again, he turned hard and dropped, weaving around the goals but the bludger was still behind him.

Hermione spied the manoeuvres. "Professor, we have a rogue bludger."

"Yes, and after the same person, correct." McGonagall said "Potter can handle it, but it is suspicious, Miss Granger." McGonagall said and Hermione nodded in agreement.

Harry spied a glint of gold.

_I have to stop that bludger and fast, _Harry thought as he sped towards the snitch, the bludger came at him, He snapped out a hand and grabbed it out of the air.

Malfoy sped towards the snitch; he glanced back to see Harry catch the bludger.

_Impossible, no one could do that, not even that oaf Hagrid is that strong._

Malfoy glanced back again, Harry wasn't there, and Malfoy turned round just in time to see a scarlet blur rocket up from below and grabbed the snitch.

"Wow. Gryffindor wins 320-60."

The crowd cheers.

* * *

The Gryffindors and most of the DA returned to the common room, only to stop short and gape at the sight that greeted them.

All the normal chairs and furniture had been removed, the room now contained three long tables.

On the far right was a table covered with drinks including punch, butter beer, several barrels of actual beer, boxes of glass bottles bearing the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes logo and more.

The central table was piled with steaming food, similar to the start of term feast but also included chocolate fudge cake (in the shape of the Minister), pies, tarts, cream cakes and other desserts.

The third and last table was visibly groaning under the weight of the largest array of sweets anyone had ever seen, every possible favourite from Honeydukes was there as were dozens of sweets from the twins new and old lines.

"Two questions how did you get McGonagall to agree to this and where did it all come from?" Ron asked.

"Because she had no choice, I outrank her and Reasal Hall was the home of the Gryffindors."

"What Hall?" Seamus asked, eyeing a bottle of fire whiskey.

"Reasal Hall was the original name of this castle when it was built" Hermione said.

"Let me guess, you read about it in Hogwarts: A History." Harry said, many people laughed.

"Yes, but I don't know why that allows you to have a party?"

"I own Hogwarts as the Lord Gryffindor, as long as I live I have last say what does or doesn't happen here, and that's the law."

"So where did all this come from?"

"The food is from here, Swanstone Manor, Ravens Reach and Gold Heaven Tower."

"The drinks are from Swansdraft Breweries and the sweets are from the twins."

"Cool."

Harry went to stand in the middle of the room.

"I don't how many of you know this but for my childhood up to getting my letter. I had nothing to share and no one to share with. So when I became Lord Gryffindor I decided that I would hold a party here and now."

"This party is dedicated to a number of people, first to Ron Weasley my first ever friend, second to Hermione Granger for showing that its okay to be smart, third to Neville Longbottom for making me see we are only as weak or strong as our belief in ourselves, fourth to Luna Lovegood because nothing is stranger than the truth and Fifth to Ginny Weasley my heart and soul."

Cheers all round.

Ron came up to Harry some time later with a couple of glasses.

"Nice Speech, thought of running for Minister?"

"No, I like being able to change what I like."

"Nice bit about Ginny, I don't think I understand you two though."

"Ron, there is no word in any language spoken by humankind for how close I am to Ginny, and no way to describe it that doesn't fall far short of the truth."

"Is she in any danger?"

"No, we will be here long after the unborn sons and daughters of wizard kind are nothing but fading dreams."

"Can you die?"

"Yes, everyone dies eventually, however unless Tom and his lackeys get really lucky we will live farlonger anyone else here."

"Cool, nice beer by the way, I hadn't had it before."

"It is good." Harry noticed Art Deacon take a drink from a WWW bottle and instantly turn into a pumpkin.

Harry chuckled and headed over, there was a bang from near the sweets, six students heads vanished, then after a few moments reappeared.

"I told you they didn't work right." A man in an acid green suit said, the Twins nodded.

"Yes, but other things work perfectly." Fred said, as if in agreement a student belched live fairies.

"Fred, Ethan, George." Harry paused "Did I invite you."

"No, so we came." Ethan said smiling.

"Blown anyone up yet?"

" We have had no accidental explosions in quite some time."

"Good, I don't like _accidents._"

"Toffee?"

"Certainly." Harry removed the bright red wrapper and popped the sweet in his mouth.

After several minutes Harry finished it and turned to the three jokers.

"Good."

"It didn't work."

"No, my personal magic is too powerful but it's a good wheeze, a fakkna/jublis/solumo triple-cross charm."

"Yes, I have a weakness for spell hybriding." Ethan admitted.

"Go with your strengths, isn't that right Remus" Harry directed to Lupin behind him.

"Yes, I don't know how you chose between yours." Remus said

"Instinct."

"Good Party."

"Thanks."

"Nice speech."

"I have been dreaming about having a party like this since I was eight years old. I am glad that I finally get it."

"Yes, I would have paid to come to a party like this at Hogwarts when I went here."

"Can't help there. But I don't intend this to be the last victory party, I am planning at least two more."

"Two?"

"One for when we beat Ravenclaw and the other when we win the Quidditch Cup."

"What if someone else wins?"

"They won't, we have the best team on the best brooms, Slytherin were the only problem and we beat them easily."

"Well have a nice party. I have an meeting with a group of new friends later, I have to set some stuff up."

"Take a couple of bottles of whiskey, a crate of beer, we won't miss it."

"Thanks." Remus said and grabbed what he wanted from the table before leaving.

"Hi, Harry." Ginny walked up with a couple of bottles in her hands, looking flushed.

"Great party, I mean the parties at the Burrow are amazing but this is different."

"No Supervision, several dozen types of alcohol, yeah that's why I did this party."

"A chance for people to relax and let their hair down." Ginny said, taking several gulps from the bottle in her right hand.

Harry took the half full bottle in her left and drained it, eyes not leaving Ginny's.

"What would Molly say if she found out about the party?"

"I can handle my mother, Harry believe me."

"Good." Harry took Ginny's hand and drew her out of the common room.

Ginny found herself on a balcony overlooking the grounds, Ginny gasped at the sight.

_It's the most beautiful sight have ever seen_ she thought.

_I couldn't agree more_ Harry said looking her in the eyes.

I can't tell you how amazing this whole experience is.

_You don't need to, I know what you are feeling just as you know what I am thinking._

_If you had told me when I first meet you that this was coming I would have asked what you had smoked so I could stay away from it_

_At ten I couldn't imagine that people like your family existed, let alone that it was possible to feel what I feel for you and not die from the sheer joy of the experience_

Harry held Ginny in his arms, red and gold light shone from their forms, body, mind and soul joined in ways few others in history could imagine let alone experience.

Without knowing they vanished from the Balcony and reappeared in Harry's rooms, the proper place both thought to discover the limits if any of their bond.

* * *

In the early hours of the next morning the party broke up with those still able retreating to their beds for the blessed gift of sweet oblivion.

As dawns first light crept over the horizon, two friends stood and bade good night.

One was tall, clad in acid green suit, a mop of scarlet hair and a ready grin.

The other was shorter, white haired and wore a form that was not her own.

Two eternal pranksters whose friendship was older than the castle in with they stood, unbroken in war or peace.


	9. Solstice

The Dreams of Kings

Disclaimer: Any Harry Potter or related characters belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros etc. Anything else is mine

Chapter 9

A week later Malfoy crept down a corridor, he had stopped searching for several days after Blaise and that Ravenclaw had caught him, because he didn't want Potter to go to Dumbledore or worse Snape about him.

His father was angry enough with him after Potter beat him yet again in that Quidditch match. If his cover at Hogwarts was blown his usefulness to his father and Voldemort, meagre as it was, would end completely followed in quick succession by his life, if he were lucky.

He stopped suddenly.

He thought he had heard footsteps.

He drew his wand, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, he spun around, saw a black leather and spiked fist coming towards him.

Then blackness.

* * *

Malfoy regained consciousness painfully.

He saw a ceiling painted with griffins, he tried to get up, but his body wasn't connected to his brain.

His head moved so he was looking directly in front of him, he saw Potter.

"Potter, what's this?"

"This is you being caught spying, bought to me and put in a chair in my office."

"Why?"

"Good question, you see I don't like you, I haven't since the moment I first met you, before you even spoke I disliked you and everything you stood for then and stand for now. I could kill you."

Harry to let this sink in. "Myself or have the Jolen Ra, the DA, Remus, Mad Eye or any number of people who hate you or follow me kill you in any of hundreds ways and no one not even Fudge could or would stop me."

"But I have decided to offer you a chance to join us, here and now as one of us."

"Why would I do that?"

"One because then you wouldn't be killed as a spy, now by me or after the war by the new Government. And two because no true Malfoy or true Slytherin would follow a mad half blood who offers you only pain, servitude and Death."

"You sure you're not a Slytherin?"

"Oh but I am. In fact you were nearly right." Harry said showing Malfoy a white-gold ring with an emerald serpent on it.

"But He is the heir of Slytherin."

"No, Tom Marvolo Riddle was the heir of Slytherin, when he died in 1981 the title of Slytherin pasted to the keeping of the Blacks, which I as the heir of the oldest male Black inherited."

"You mean you have the Slytherin titles, you must have half the remaining noble titles in the world."

"Yep, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw. And of cause the other three noble heirs are all on my side."

"Who is the third?"

"Heir of Hufflepuff."

"Who is?"

"Arthur Weasley."

"Weasley is a noble."

"Not really the actual line has been extinct for five centuries, they are the heirs only because it was needed to preserve as many noble votes as possible because as long as they had seven Houses votes they could take control anytime they wanted."

"You can command me with the ring you do know that?"

"Naturally, why do you think that your body doesn't move?"

"Right, and you could kill me, or torture me or hell just turn me inside out and no one could do anything because it's your right to do those things."

Harry gestured at Malfoy, who fell forward on to the floor as Harry's control left him.

"If you join and you betray us. I will break every bone in your body into tiny pieces, scorch everything to dust and scatter the dust the length and breadth of the world, and you will feel every second of it, clear." Harry said eyes glowing.

"Yup." Malfoy looked him in the eye. "I'm in."

* * *

Winter approached, the DA continued with every practice time it could find, it was often taken by a random couple of the Hextet rather than Harry or Remus, the strangest and most telling occasion was in early December when Neville took the DA alone.

That lesson was one of the best anyone could remember, mainly because Neville didn't have Hermione's amazing intellect or Harry's unearthly power. He was an average and at one time far below average student who had become one of the DA's deadliest duellers.

"You did good, Neville. I think you know it to, which is the best part." Harry said from the corner.

"You were here, weren't you?" Neville asked.

Harry grinned. "Of course, you might have needed me but I wanted to see if you could lead the DA without me."

"Makes sense, because of the coming battle?"

"Yes, when Tom's Army comes, my purpose will be to get to Him and finish it, so I will bypass the main body of his army if I can, you will need to help the others destroy his forces."

"We'll be ready."

"I know."

"You really trust Malfoy not to betray us?" Ron said when Harry told him.

"Yes for several reasons not least for which he knows next to nothing about me or my plans, also he knows that if he does he dies, either when Tom, Lucius or some other dark wizard kills him or we do. Several of the usual suspects including Pansy have made minor attempts, Blaise is handling it."

"Okay, now I can trust Malfoy."

"Why keep him out of the DA."

"To prevent _accidents_, because he doesn't need the training and encase I'm wrong."

"Cool."

* * *

On the Twenty second of December, Remus, Ron and Hermione were on their way back to the castle when they noticed a commotion at the Jolen Ra camp, moments later they were joined by Professor McGonagall and a group of Gryffindors.

"What is going on, Remus?" McGonagall asked.

"I don't know but I suggest we find out."

They reached the camp several moments later, it was a scene of chaos, Jolen Ra fighting everywhere, punching, throwing and generally beating each other up.

"Mr Potter, what is happening?" McGonagall asked.

"A fight, professor." Harry said as he head butted a Jolen Ra, and then kneaded him in the face, knocking him out.

"Why?"

Harry grabbed a Jolen Ra and threw him into a tree, kicked another in the chest and flipped one that grabbed him from behind.

"Fighting is what they do, I happened to be here when this one started, they don't mind, its perfectly normal for them to have fights especially on the Solstices."

"Right." McGonagall said it was clear she didn't like it.

Seamus charged at one of the Jolen Ra, smashed into him and was knocked out.

Remus changed as he charged in after him.

Remus snarled and knocked several Jolen Ra away, he picked up Seamus and turned round. He punched or kicked his way back through the crowd.

"Sure you don't want to stay here at the party? Its great." Harry asked as he was fighting another group of Jolen Ra, joined by several other Jolen Ra including a woman.

"Never was one for recreational violence, so I'll pass." Remus said and loped off.

"Its nearly over anyway." Harry said and came to stand by McGonagall and the others.

"That wasn't the first cracked skull we've had tonight but it's the first that won't heal itself."

"How often do these types of fights happen?"

"I was in two in my moon in Takadune, this is the first here at Hogwarts."

"Isn't it dangerous?"

"No, no weapons are used so the worst that happens is bruises, some cuts and a few broken bones, all of which will be gone by morning."

"Okay."

McGonagall led the group back to the castle.

* * *

Christmas came soon after, Ginny got a gold griffin pendant from Harry, who also gave Hermione and Ron dress robes that they then wore at the New Year ball.

_I wish I had a picture of Malfoys face when he sees the new dress robes. _

_Don't worry the Creeveys have been in place for an hour _

_Harry felt Ginny grin._

They danced for several hours straight, their fluid grace and balance making them appear to be part of the show, but with such raw emotion showing in their eyes, those around them thought that anything to get between them would be instantly burnt to ash.

They spoke little; they didn't need to because each knew every thought before the other finished thinking it.

_I have something to give you. Harry said._

_More? The pendant is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, what more could you give me? Ginny wondered._

_Your Parents are here, that's good. Harry thought, Ginny could feel the depth of his feelings for her; she wished sometimes that other wizards could be like this._

_Modern Wizards is too weak, magically and spiritually to survive the kind of bond we share. Harry pointed out, Ginny wasn't surprised that he 'seen' that thought._

_We should pull back, I can't focused on what people are saying like this. _

_Agreed. Harry said, the link fading to its normal bubbling spring not raging cataract. _

"Ginny, I have something for you." Harry said, a dark wooden box with the Gryffindor symbol on it appears in his right hand.

Ginny opens it and gasps.

"Dal mathar, el knajul van shen vas." Harry spoke.

"Col mathar, shen turyu." Ginny returns and takes a golden griffin ring with rubies for eyes, places it on her finger, it blazes with red-gold light and settles, a perfect fit on her finger.

Clapping was heard.

Ron approached Harry later on.

"What was that?"

"Which?"

"the lightshow and the weird speech."

"Promise vows."

"like Marriage?" Ron asked, confused.

"No, a traditional union would be pointless for us, we are bonded mind, body and soul for months now, the promise vows show the world what we share."

"Doesn't that endanger Ginny?"

"No, there are three wizards in the world with the power to kill her."

"You, Dumbledore and Riddle."

"Yes."

Harry was about to walk away but he turned and spoke "By the way, you now outrank Malfoy."

* * *

Harry quickly left before Ron could think of a response.

Harry felt Ginny in his mind.

_My brother really looks comical when he is speechless. _

_Yes. _

_Any chance you could invite me up for a more private party of our own. _

_For you, anytime. _

If anyone noticed their early departure, they forgot by the morning.

* * *

"Welcome to the second match of the Quidditch Cup, courageous and stronger than ever Gryffindor have a massive lead on their opponents Ravenclaw, can the raven claw's largely untested seeker beat Gryffindors Harry Potter to the snitch, I have my doubts, folks."

The whistle was blown, immediately Ginny took possession for Gryffindor, beat the keeper and scored, the next few minutes featured playing at dizzying speed, Art Deacon put his microphone down, without even trying to commentate, several amazing saves by both keepers prevented anymore goals, one of the Bradley twins quickly put a stop to this by firing a bludger at the lead chaser, taking her out of the game, Ravenclaws formation disintegrated at this point and they failed to prevent several fantastic goals by Ginny.

Harry circled the pitch.

_I think its about time to win the match_, with this thought he accelerated in a curve past the Ravenclaw seeker straight at the snitch, the other seeker pushed her broom to its top speed, but it wasn't enough Harry turned round so he was upside down and snapped out his hand and caught the snitch.

"Now, I know that was cool and I am proud of my team, I hope most of you are too, but I would like to thank the Ravenclaws for an excellent game and unlike some who will remain nameless ("Malfoy." Ron said) for being sporting enough to be good losers, because no-one could or should win all the time."

"Here, Here."

"What do you lose at?" Asked a Ravenclaw.

"I win two out of five chess games, I have never made a house of cards that didn't explode, and my one and only poker game the players are sworn on pain of death to never speak of unless I die first."

Several people laughed.

"I promised Professor McGonagall that the party would be over at midnight, so enjoy yourselves."

Ginny approached with a pair of glasses.

_That was an amazing catch out there, you know. _

_I did, but its great to here you say it. _

_What will we do after? _

_Everything we want. _

_Together. _

_For Ever and Ever. _

_So Mote it be. _

_Laughter._

_You think my brother and the others can handle the party without us. _

_Definitely. _

_Laughter._

Neither of them was seen that night.


	10. Ministry of Mayhem

Harry Potter and the Dreams of Kings

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and related characters belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros etc. anything else is mine.

Chapter 10

It was early morning several weeks later when several crates of live bats were delivered to the little known goods and tradesman's entrance to the Ministry of Magic.

"What are these for?"

The large thickset pair of deliverymen shrugged and fished out a letter.

"Letter from the Ministers Office, that's all I know."

"Better bring them in, we wouldn't want to be questioning the Minister now would we." All three men laughed.

Several hours later a letter about the bats reached the office of a retired ministry official in East London, he grimaced, cleared his appointments for the week and locked himself in his study.

* * *

Mid afternoon that day found Percy Weasley, Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic in his office writing reports, which he liked for two reasons, they were long, dry and unfailingly factual which anyone who knew or had heard of him would agree suited him extremely well, and even better nothing in them reminded him of his family, the ever annoying Potter boy (as several people call him) and best of all Albus Dumbledore. 

They were not people Percy allowed himself to think of except when extremely necessary, which it increasing was as more and more evidence appeared of three things that Percy did not like, one You Know Who being back and rapidly gathering strength, two the increasing power of the Potter boy and three the fact that the Minister is unwilling or unable to act to stop either of these things.

Percy noted several things on the parchment in front of him, and made the corrections on his report, banishing thought of anything but work.

* * *

Harry Potter was reading a letter by the light of a glowing crystal sphere floating above his desk, he crossed the room and gestured at the fire in the fireplace, Dumbledore's bearded head appeared in the dancing flames. 

"I believe there will be an attack, I am going to London to lead the defence."

"You don't want me to move?"

"My information suggests the inner circle and Tom are not going to be there, I would like you and most of the order to cover this area in case Tom is staging a two or three pronged assault."

"You want me to hold back in case Tom himself appears."

"Yes, only one of us can duel Tom and I am needed to lead my own forces."

"I understand."

"Good."

Harry left to collect those he would need.

* * *

"Tea, Lucius" Cornelius Fudge, British Minister of Magic asked his well-dressed platinum blond guest. 

"Yes Please, Minister." Lucius Malfoy said. "I never really thanked you for ensuing my release from Azkaban, did I?" Lucius said standing up.

The wall across from the minister melted away revealing the Ministers private entrance and a dozen hooded, masked and cloaked wizards.

"Please allow me to do so now." Lucius Malfoy says with a mocking bow. "Avada Kedavra." With a blast of green light, Fudge fell dead.

The door opened and several Aurors rushed in only to fall under a firestorm of Killing Curses.

"Take no prisoners." Lucius ordered.

The front wall of the reception area exploded inwards, dust clouds filling the whole room, dozens of large forms charged in, flashes of red, blue, yellow and green light lit up the place, followed by thuds and the crunch of shattering bones.

Elsewhere Bats swarmed into the building from the storage areas, morphing into pale black clad warriors whose claws ripped into the unprepared wizards.

Amelia Bones immediately marshalled her people and withdrew to the Aurors Barracks physically and magically barring all entry.

"A second wave of Death Eaters came from the top floor down."

"The only way that could happen is if they came in the Ministers private entrance."

"Yes." Amelia admitted grimly.

* * *

Percy Weasley creped along a dimly lit corridor, wand in hand. 

After several minutes he came to a open area, several burn circles on the wall smoked faintly, the room was strewn with bodies, several Trolls lay with clubs still in their hands, gutted in pools of blood, broken and twisted bodies of Death eaters and Aurors lay everywhere.

A curse flew through the air barely missing Percy; a Death Eater pointed his wand at him.

"Expelliarmus." Percy flew back and hit the wall.

"Not the Weasley I was looking for but I can make do." The Death Eater said grinning wickedly.

"Cru…" A large grey furred hand grabbed the Death eaters head and yanked hard, pulling off the head.

The large taloned and clawed beast threw the head away and looked down at Percy.

Percy noticed a medallion around its neck with a familiar symbol

_A phoenix over crossed swords in a double circle of flamesand stars._

The symbol of the Great Alliance and the wizard kings of Cessian. Percy remembered it from a book he read for the History of Magic OWL.

"Percy." It growled.

"Lupin, is it you." Percy asked, nervous.

"Yes, Come with me."

"Why did you save me?"

"Because I hate them more than I do you, because you shouldn't die for being an idiot and because Molly lost two brothers to Them, she shouldn't lose a son, even a disgrace to the name of Gryffindor and Weasley like you."

They walked quickly and in silence for several minutes, until they reached a heavily scarred corridor, littered with bodies, furniture and other debris.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Lupin said holding up the medallion, which flashed red, He grabbed Percy and jumped through the wall.

Percy found himself surrounded by people, mostly Aurors and Jolen Ra (wearing the medallions), with a few Order members or other wizards.

"Arthur I found something of yours, you want me to throw him back?"

"No thank you, Remus." Arthur said "Hello, Percy."

Several hands grabbed Percy, and turn him round to face the expressionless faces of the Weasley twins.

"Can we hurt him?" Fred asked Kingsley.

"Ask Harry, when he gets back." Kingsley said and moved off to talk to another Auror.

After about half an hour of tense waiting, Harry appeared through the wall.

The Death Eaters are holed up in a second floor meeting room, the remaining Trolls and vampires are there too, the Dementors fled when I entered the Ministry.

"What are we waiting for." George said, "Lets go kill the bastards."

"Indeed."

Harry led them to another room scattered with dead.

"Torian, does that wall support anything?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but it will not hasten the buildings collapse by a large amount."

"Then please remove it."

Torian made a ripping gesture with both hands, and the wall shattered inwards, revealing a crowd of the enemy.

The two groups charged each other, Remus and the Jolen Ra engaging the Trolls and vampires, while the others engaged the Death Eaters, Ethan jumped over a Death Eater and slit his throat from behind, Kingsley blasted away at a pair of Death Eaters, Torian raising a fist and speared anotherwith a lightning bolt, Harry burned half a dozen to charred bones with red-gold fireballs.

Soon it was over, the enemy vanquished.

"Harry is that all of them?"

"Yes, the building is secure for now, I need to meet with Amelia Bones, Kingsley and Remus, you know what to do."

"Harry, Remus found our dear brother Percy, can we hurt him."

Harry shrugged "don't do anything dangerous to him, we don't have any spare Healers." Harry said and walked out.

The room was fire blackened and strewn with rubble, Harry met with Amelia Bones.

"Director Bones."

"Your Lordship."

"In the circumstances first names might be better, if you agree."

"Certainly, Harry I owe you a great debt."

"Amelia, I wish I could have saved more, how bad is it?"

"Almost total, of the fifteen hundred ministry personal who work here, almost all were in, twelve hundred and sixty three are confirmed dead included the minister and his personal guard."

"That leaves two hundred and thirty seven, of which fifty one are here on site, Kingsley will check St. Mungo's for others."

"What do you suggest I do?"

"Enact the Covendale Protocol." Harry said grimly.

"That would put the Wizarding World under martial law."

"Five sixths of the Ministry are dead, and the building itself is structurally weakened, its wards completely destroyed, the Protocol will give my people the power to maintain control."

"It is the best option."

"Its pretty much the only option, my people out numbered the DMLE anyway, now we are pretty much the only military force left."

"Yes, although which of your people the Protocol covers is up for debate."

"I wouldn't put the DA in the field until the school or village is attacked, and that wouldn't happen yet, our enemy is not foolish enough to risk another loss like this one."

"I hope not, I will announce it now."

"I need to return to Hogwarts."

* * *

A crowd engulfed Harry the moment he entered the grounds. He signalled for them to stop talking.

"No questions, an announcement is eminent and the exact figures will be posted by morning, I suggest all of you without pre-assigned duties return to your common rooms and stay there."

Prefects led the shell-shocked students away.

Ginny, Neville and Seamus came up to him.

"Harsh, its bad isn't it."

"Yes, and I don't want any incomplete information floating around, that being said I will be calling a full meeting tonight, there is a lot to discuss."

"Right." Neville and Seamus walked away.

_It was bad wasn't it? Ginny asked._

_Yes, I can defeat anyone and help people physically or magically but the mental cost of this will be healed by others. _

_What about it's cost to you? I know this hurts you too. _

_I didn't have friends or family there and I have you to help me. _

_What about Dad and Percy? I know he is a git but he is also my brother. _

_He certainly is a prize moron, don't worry Remus found him, he is alive although whether he is unharmed depends on the twins. _

_You left him with them. _

_They are under instructions not to do anything they can't undo if necessary, but I am disinclined to let him get off completely free and its only fair the family deal with him. _

_Besides would you prefer I had left it to Ron? _

_No, he might have killed him _

_And it would be a pity if Ron got into trouble particularly now. _

_Indeed. _

They headed back, still holding hands.

* * *

Harry walked into the meeting room; the staff had started having meetings in an old conference room when the need for space had forced them out of the Headmasters office.

"Glad you could take time out of your busy life to grace us with your presence."

Harry glared at the potions master.

"What happened with the Ministry, Harry?" asked Albus.

"They are gone." Harry said flatly.

Eight faces lost all colour, several teacups slipped from suddenly nerveless hands, even Moody looked shocked.

"Gone, surely not all the people?"

"No, there are survivors but the Ministry building is destroyed, I received word from Kingsley that it collapsed some ten minutes ago, he also sent the final figures on the dead and injured.

"Why would he send them to you, Potter?"

"Because thirty seven minutes ago Amelia Bones as highest ranking official in Wizard Britain enacted the Covendale Protocol."

Even Moody paled at this.

Snape looked shocked then realisation dawned.

"You, Bones made you the focus?"

"What does that mean?"

"The Covendale Protocol." Snape said "automaticallyputs the highest ranking pureblood or lord in the country in charge, putting the people under marshal law, and giving the person in question total authority over any military forces that remain."

"And that's you Harry?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because we cannot afford another loss like the one today, the Ministry is destroyed and most of the survivors are traumatised, Amelia Bones and a force of about thirty are guarding the injured at St Mungo's and about two dozen other mixed fighters are at home or tracking resources for me."

"So few."

"Yes, and Tom has barely started."

"There is no neutrality anymore, just two sides and the dead." Harry said grimly.

* * *

Classes were cancelled for a week after the Ministry attack, the List of Dead was posted in every common room by Harry, every house and year was hit by grief as hundreds tried desperately to cope with lost parents or sibling or both.

Harry, Neville and other senior students helped the younger ones as much as they could, and slowly they got to the point where they started to heal.

"Look at them." Nott sneered, Pansy and her crowd joined in, Crabbe and Goyle just stood there, looking bored.

"What's wrong, has something _bad_ happened" Pansy said and sniggered.

"Parkinson, Shut up." Neville said, drawing his wand, several others followed suit.

"QUIET." Harry thundered "Parkinson, Nott two hundreds points EACH from Slytherin and a months detention with Filch."

"You can't do that."

"Yes I can, as Head of the Defence Association I have the full power of a Professor in terms of disciplinary powers, and a weeks detention with me just because you don't believe me."

"I didn't know you could do that?"

"I got partial Professor status as head of the DA so Dumbledore could make me go to staff meetings."

"Partial status?"

"Yes, I don't get staff quarters which would be pointless because I already have the best room, I don't get paid and I do sometimes have classes or did before the Ministry attack, I have been withdrawn from the student rolls, I can still take the exams at the end of the year if I have the time."

"End of the World over school is a given even for me." Hermione said, with a slight smile.

"Although nothing else will stop you from getting a record number of NEWTs."

"that's true." Ron pointed out, and then ducked a feather pillow conjured and sent his way by his girlfriend.


End file.
